Full Circle
by Miss Shad
Summary: The ties of fate twist and pull, often causing struggle and pain, but still always vital to life. AU
1. Prelude

All xxxHolic characters and plot elements © CLAMP

**A/N: **What you are about to read is actually the first xxxHolic fanfic I ever conceived, way back in July of 2009. Lots of complications (some of which were my own fault) caused it to be perpetually stuck in the planning phase, and it wasn't until late last year that I actually moved forward with it. Then when the disappointing final chapter of the manga was released, this story got a huge shot in the arm as I saw a chance to give these beloved characters the kind of in-depth treatment they so richly deserved.

Special thanks to CLAMP for creating xxxHolic and leaving so many unanswered questions, my dear friend Axey for his contributions and putting up with my writing woes, and a certain someone whose sound advice played a big part in getting this story off the ground. You don't know who he is, but I do.

~Miss Shad

* * *

_**PRELUDE:**_

It is said that beneath the chaos we perceive lies, in fact, an elaborate and exceptional order, with all its components intricately connected in a veritable web. And although each strand of this web is exquisite in its own right, the true spectacle appears when we can catch a glimpse of how each strand affects the others, in what ways, and _for what purpose._

And no one knew this better than Yuko Ichihara.

She sat on the front porch of her shop in silence, clad in a simple kimono; neither plain nor ugly, but nonetheless quite different from her usual lavish attire. Her eyes were fixed on the large cherry blossom tree; her thoughts were fixed on who had been laid to rest underneath it many years before.

Her son.

With a heavy sigh she looked away, watching the smoke from her pipe mingle with the warm air. Round about her was quiet, with petals from the cherry blossom gently drifting toward the ground.

"At last, it has all been set into motion," she said to herself. "Syaoran's decision was made, altering the course of events in this world permanently." She took another long drag on her pipe.

"But one thing in this world cannot be changed without affecting all that surrounds it. And because of the alterations Syaoran caused, one who originally did not exist will soon be born."

At the thought of this new entity, Yuko closed her eyes and lowered her head in sorrow.

"His life is certain to be a harsh one. Which is why he must rely on the people he will meet to heal and guide his troubled heart."

She opened her eyes.

"Including myself. And I will not lose him as I lost my own."

She looked upwards, the radiant moonlight reflecting in her eyes.

"Didn't I promise that…Clow?"


	2. Mamoru and Hinanjo

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

_**MAMORU AND HINANJO**_

It was midsummer, and the harsh humidity in the air was enough to sap the life out of you. Luckily for those riding the subway, their commute offered them an opportunity to cool off, albeit a brief one as some of their destinations did not merit a long ride.

Among such passengers was lanky, bespectacled Mamoru Watanuki and his wife, Hinanjo. Mamoru was actually glad that this subway ride was going to be a short one since he, Hinanjo and many others had nowhere to sit, leaving them standing and clutching the handles with little room to move due to the bumper-to-bumper crowd of other standing passengers around them.

The subway soon stopped, and as soon as the doors opened, the throng went spilling out the doors like a stream. Mamoru and Hinanjo waited until most of the mass moved out, then they themselves departed.

Their subway ride, in actuality, had been but the first leg on their trek home; once they were out of the station, their next task was to find a bus stop and ride the bus the rest of the way to their neighborhood. This was to be no easy task, as the subway had deposited them right into the heart of the immense metropolis that was Tokyo.

The narrow sidewalks, some exceedingly close to the roads and all the frenzied traffic they held, were congested by hordes almost as massive and restricting as those on the subway. This coupled with the towering skyscrapers on all sides, many adorned with a big mess of advertisements and signs, had Mamoru feeling quite on edge. It was rare for him to venture this far out into the city, but today it was required of him and Hinanjo.

Luckily, though, finding the bus station was simply a matter of retracing their steps, and it didn't take long for Mamoru to re-orient himself with the path they had taken. As certain scenery began to look familiar to him, he remembered that the bus station was only a few blocks from the crosswalk they were approaching.

Both of them had been remarkably silent throughout this long passage from the clinic to the subway up to where they now stood waiting to cross the street. Mamoru assumed (correctly) that the news they were given weighed heavily on his wife, and he thought it best to allow her to process it in peace. Still, he hoped there could be some means by which he could comfort her.

Feeling uncomfortable due to his wife's situation, the crowds and perhaps worst of all, having to stand in the sweltering heat, Mamoru tugged awkwardly at his tie.

"It certainly isn't the best day for me to be wearing this suit, eh Hinanjo?" he said with a nervous laugh.

She said nothing.

"Hinanjo?"

He saw that she was staring absorbedly across the street at a little boy running excitedly to the entrance of a toy store, tugging at his mother's sleeve and ignoring her urgings for him to slow down. Mamoru could see tears forming in his wife's eyes as she looked away from the boy.

"Hinanjo…I…I…" Mamoru uneasily began, "I'm…" He sighed heavily. "Sweetheart, I'm…I'm…I'm so sorry. I really am. I know it's devastating, but I don't know what to say…there's really nothing we can do about it…"

Hinanjo turned to face him, her blue eyes filled with tears and frustration. "Don't talk like that, Mamoru!" she exclaimed. "I can't stand it! It isn't right! I don't care what they told us!" She grabbed the collar of her husband's suit and pulled him close. "There…there _has_ to be something we can do!"

At that moment a chime sounded, signifying that it was safe to cross. With resignation, Hinanjo let go of Mamoru's suit and the two of them walked onwards.

* * *

Mamoru exited the bus, relieved to be back in his significantly less hectic neighborhood. He looked and saw Hinanjo departing behind him, her head drooped low and tears still running down her cheeks. She had sobbed quietly but intensely for most of the bus ride.

The news they had gotten from the clinic was just as much of an agonizing blow to him as it was to his wife, but he knew there was absolutely nothing he could do for her, and that caused him the most sorrow of all.

He reached out to hold her hand as they walked homewards, but she violently pushed his arm away, not even making eye contact with him.

After walking in silence for a long while, Mamoru again tried to ease her pain.

"Hinanjo…I know how badly you've wanted a child. I've wanted one just as much as you do, trust me. But…if it can't be so…it's…it's just something we have to accept. Maybe…maybe it's just not meant to be…"

"I told you not to talk like that!"

"Hinanjo, I just want to-"

"Shut up! You know, maybe if we had started trying sooner we wouldn't _have_ to be 'accepting' this!"

"Oh, so this is _my_ fault now? Really? You know full well that I did my best!"

"Don't make a fool of yourself right here in front of everyone, Mamoru!"

"Hinanjo, certain things are beyond our control! It wouldn't have mattered how soon we started trying!" As he spoke, he felt an ominous sensation in his bones that was all too familiar.

_No…not now…not here… _thought Mamoru, his eyes tightly squeezed shut.

"Mamoru, you know I've wanted a child ever since we got married!" Hinanjo continued, oblivious to her husband's distress. "For you to just…just blow it off like this is the most insensitive thing I've ever…"

Mamoru looked over his shoulder as his wife spoke; his eyes not on her, however, but on a grotesque dark mass that was rapidly approaching him.

"Cripes! I knew it, it's a blasted spirit!" he exclaimed with a scowl. "Of all times…"

This statement was enough to snap Hinanjo out of her anguish, at least momentarily. "A spirit?" she asked Mamoru. "You're seeing one again?"

Mamoru walked faster. "Yes! Get it away from me!" he called out to her. As he tried to outrun the spirit, he felt himself bump up against something hard, and to his surprise, he saw that the spirit was gone.

Unaware of this, Hinanjo gave Mamoru a vigorous pat on the shoulder and declared "Go away!"

Mamoru looked behind him, stunned. "What are you doing, Hinanjo?"

"You told me to get that spirit away from you," said Hinanjo.

"But…it disappeared before you even touched me…"

Presently Mamoru saw that he and Hinanjo were standing by a tall wooden fence which surrounded a peculiar house. It grabbed Mamoru's attention and he paused to get a closer look.

Hinanjo noticed that he had ceased walking. "Mamoru? What are you looking at?"

"Was this house here before?" Mamoru muttered.

Hinanjo came closer and examined the house along with him. "I don't think so…"

The two of them peered beyond the fence, the posts of which were adorned with crescent moon shapes on top. The house's architecture was a curious blend of Eastern and Western design, and its antiquated appearance contrasted with the skyscrapers it sat among. Yet the house was in surprisingly good shape despite its apparent age.

As Mamoru continued to gaze at the house, a strange urge suddenly came over him. He began to walk past the fence as if hypnotized, his eyes wide and his legs seemingly moving on their own.

"Mamoru! What are you doing?" asked Hinanjo.

Mamoru continued walking. The house was like a magnet pulling him in.

Hinanjo grabbed his arm. "Mamoru! Snap out of it! We have to get home!"

Mamoru flinched and blinked rapidly, coming to his senses. "Huh? What…what am I doing?"

"You shouldn't just go waltzing into other people's houses without asking!" Hinanjo reprimanded.

"I know, but…something about this house…I wanted to get closer. But I don't know why…"

As Mamoru spoke, there came the sound of the doors opening. He and Hinanjo looked towards the sound in surprise. There in the doorway stood two little girls, one with long blue pigtails that nearly reached the ground, and another with much shorter pink hair.

"Would you like to come in now?" They asked in unison.

"Erm…err…sorry…" Mamoru stammered. "We didn't…we didn't…"

"We just sort of walked here by accident," Hinanjo interjected.

This evidently mattered not to the girls.

"We have customers!" said the blue-haired girl.

"We have customers!" The pink-haired one repeated.

Before Mamoru and Hinanjo could say anything else, the blue-haired girl grabbed Mamoru's arm, the pink-haired girl grabbed Hinanjo's, and they were led inside.

"Customers?" asked Mamoru. "Is…is this a shop?"

"Yes!" said the blue-haired girl.

"This is a shop where wishes are granted!" said the pink-haired girl.

"A _what?_" Hinanjo said.

"Any kind of wish can be granted here…" began the blue-haired one.

"…if it's something the mistress can do!" finished the pink-haired one.

The girls led Mamoru and Hinanjo to the blue sliding doors at the end of the hallway. Then they let go of their arms, and opened the doors to reveal where this "mistress" awaited them.

Past the thick haze of smoke that cloaked the room, Mamoru and Hinanjo could see an elegant sofa. Lying on it was a woman with long black hair, donning a red kimono with a large yellow bow tied around the waist.

She sat upright and looked towards her visitors, her crimson eyes staring gravely.

"There is no such thing as coincidence," she said, "there is only the inevitable. Therefore, your entering my shop is inevitable as well."

A chill ran down Mamoru's spine, and he stood as though chained to the spot. Hinanjo, on the other hand, was more intrigued than anxious.

"What is this place?" she asked. "Can wishes really be granted here?"

"Yes," said the woman, "as long as I receive the proper payment."

"Hinanjo, this is nonsense!" Mamoru urged. "We _have_ to get out of here!" He then looked the woman in the face, his heart beating wildly. "Who are you?"

"You really want to know?" she answered. "I am Yuko Ichihara."

"Well, Yuko, we-"

"Naturally, it's an alias," Yuko interrupted.

"Then…then why did you tell us anyway?" Mamoru exclaimed.

"And I take it that you've met my helpers as well," Yuko continued, motioning towards the two girls. "They are Maru and Moro."

"Enough chit-chat! We need to leave!"

"Mamoru! What is your problem?" Hinanjo asked angrily.

Mamoru turned to his wife. "She's giving me a really awful feeling," he muttered through gnashed teeth.

"Like another bad spirit? Or do you think she's a liar?"

"No…she just…I feel like I've harmed her…but I don't know why."

"The fact that you two are here means that you have a wish," said Yuko. She looked squarely at Hinanjo. "You in particular. There is something you are yearning for more than anything, is there not?"

Hinanjo's eyes widened. "You….you mean…you…could…"

"Tell me what you want," said Yuko, "and if you are willing and able to give me the proper compensation, I will help you."

Hinanjo turned to Mamoru. "Should we…?"

Mamoru looked down, trepidation in his eyes.

Hinanjo put her hand on his shoulder. "You said you wanted this just as much as I do, right?"

"I did," said Mamoru quietly, "and I meant it. But still…"

"Mamoru, what do you mean by 'harmed' her? This is the first time you've met her, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I just feel some kind of connection to her…and it's an unpleasant one."

"Unpleasant?"

Mamoru looked away and sighed, struggling with an answer. This feeling Yuko gave him…it resonated in his every bone and sinew, and even made him feel a bit sick, but he didn't know how to describe it.

He hesitantly turned his eyes back to Hinanjo. "She…she doesn't frighten _you_, does she?"

"No."

Mamoru shrugged. "Then maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me. But in any event, we've already done all we can…"

"You're right," said Hinanjo. She and Mamoru approached Yuko and, with a deep sigh of apprehension, Hinanjo poured her heart out to the enigmatic wish-granter. When she spoke of the news from the clinic, the news that she would not be able to have children, she fell to her knees and wept, the impact still very fresh. Mamoru knelt beside her, embracing her and whispering gently into her ear.

He then looked up at Yuko. "She…she and I both…our wish is for a child."

Hinanjo also turned to face Yuko. "I don't care what they said! I believe with all my heart that there _must_ be something else that can be done! If you really can grant any wish, you're our only hope!"

Yuko was silent for a moment, contemplating this. "I said before that your coming here was inevitable," she said. "From the looks of your situation, I may indeed be your only hope." She then procured a small vial filled with a clear liquid from the recesses of her kimono.

"What is that?" asked Mamoru.

"The answer to your troubles," said Yuko. "When your wife drinks this serum, you will be able to have a child."

Hinanjo was awestruck. "Is…is that true?"

Yuko nodded. "But it will work only once. For there is one specific life that you are meant to bring to fruition."

"Is that the price then?" asked Hinanjo. "That it only works once?"

"No," said Yuko. "The price is far greater than that. Are you willing to pay it?"

"If it will really work, I'll pay anything!"

"Hinanjo, don't be foolish!" said Mamoru.

"Foolish?" asked Hinanjo irately.

"You don't even know what the price is! Who knows what kind of mischief she's got up her sleeve?"

"Why so suspicious of me?" said Yuko to Mamoru.

Mamoru cringed, grinding his teeth and breaking out in a sweat. He could resist it no longer. His gaze sank and he leaned down on the floor, bowing regretfully. "Forgive me…please…"

"Forgive you for what?" asked Yuko.

"For whatever I did to you…I mean, I…I feel like I've done something horrible, but this is the first time we've met…"

Yuko looked upon him with understanding. "I know why you feel this way," she said, "but you have not wronged me."

Mamoru looked up, his eyes wide and questioning.

"The shame you feel is not your own." With just a touch of contempt, she added, "It is a link to who came before you. Connections never fade even when those who create them are long gone."

"Mamoru, what is she talking about?" asked Hinanjo.

"It is not for either of you to know at this point," said Yuko.

Mamoru sat straight up. "All right!" he snapped. "That's enough! Let's just get to the bloody price already!"

"Very well, then," said Yuko, quite unperturbed. "The price is…both of your spiritual abilities."

Mamoru and Hinanjo stared in shock.

"What?" said Mamoru.

"You see spirits, don't you?" said Yuko.

Mamoru nodded.

"And you," said Yuko, looking at Hinanjo, "you can drive them away from him with a single touch."

"Yes," said Hinanjo. "I did that just before we came in, actually…but this time he said it went away before I could."

"That is because he came in contact with the fence. My fence is a barrier."

"Ah," muttered Mamoru. It made sense now.

"Believe me when I say that these abilities of yours would prove very useful in protecting your child," said Yuko. "But…will you be able to cope with the lack of them?"

"Well…to be honest," said Mamoru, scratching the back of his head and smiling shyly, "seeing spirits can be a wee bit tiresome at times…"

"But if you do not see them, you cannot keep your child safe from them. And as for your wife, if she cannot repel them…that is just as disastrous."

Mamoru and Hinanjo gasped.

"Think about it…is it _truly_ worth it to you?"

Hinanjo looked down and thought hard about it. The memory of her diagnosis came to mind, and once again she began to cry. No, her yearning would not go unanswered.

"Yes…I'll pay that price!"

Mamoru looked over at his wife and the tearful insistence she displayed. He turned to Yuko and nodded, his brow furrowed in resolve. "And I will pay as well."

Yuko smiled. "Very well then." She took the lid off the vial and handed it to Hinanjo. "Your wish…will be granted."

Hinanjo held the vial in her hand, staring apprehensively at it for a moment. Then she could hesitate no longer, and imbibed the sweet-tasting liquid in one quick swallow. At once she was struck with a feeling of warmth and vitality that swiftly changed to a strange lightheadedness, as though the power of the substance overwhelmed her.

"Are you all right?" asked Mamoru.

Hinanjo grew faint and slumped over. Mamoru caught her quickly before she could hit the floor.

"Hinanjo!" He shook her, but she did not wake up. He turned to Yuko. "Wh-wh-what just happened? Is she okay? And…and what about our powers?"

"Your powers will not leave you completely until your child is conceived," said Yuko. "As for your wife, carry her home. She will wake up in a few hours."

Mamoru lifted Hinanjo into his arms and began to walk out. "Thank you."

Just before he reached the door, something came to mind. "Yuko…will our child inherit either one of our powers?"

"Yes," she said. "And the one he will end up with…is inevitable."


	3. Birth

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

_**BIRTH**_

It was the wee hours of the morning on the first day of April. Mamoru wretchedly paced the floor of the hospital's waiting room, the sounds of the television nearby little more than a stifled drone in his ears. He was ashamed of himself for leaving Hinanjo alone in the delivery room, but the stress had grown too much for him and he felt the need to be by himself.

It was strange to him, really; before Yuko had removed his abilities, he avoided hospitals as much as he could, as the lingering feelings of illness and death had a ghastly effect on him. Now he could no longer sense such things so profoundly, yet a feeling of dismay gnawed at him like a rodent in the woodwork.

He sat down in one of the chairs and took a deep breath, trying to rationalize his fears as just a by-product of the tensions of the moment.

"Mamoru Watanuki?" said a voice.

Mamoru sat straight up, looking towards the nurse who had called out to him. "Y-Yes?"

"Your wife is doing fine, but something's wrong with the baby-"

Before she could finish, Mamoru sprang from his seat and dashed towards Hinanjo's room, which was just down the hall.

"Hinanjo!" he exclaimed, opening the door with a mighty shove. "What's going on?"

"Try harder!" Hinanjo shouted at the doctor, oblivious to her husband's presence. "Try anything! _Please!_"

"I'm doing all that I can," replied the doctor, "but he's still not breathing." He was holding their little son, who had been born mere minutes before and was wrapped in a blanket, desperately trying to force him into breathing using every means he knew of.

Mamoru stood watching in the doorway, overwhelmed with a sense of powerlessness. But then a peculiar and potent urge clicked in his brain, and with no thought at all, he demanded, "Give him to me!"

The doctor paid him no heed. Mamoru ran to him, frantically reaching for his son. "Give him to me!" he repeated.

"Mamoru!" Hinanjo called out. "Control yourself!"

"Calm down," said Mamoru, himself struggling to remain calm.

After yet another unsuccessful attempt, the doctor turned to Mamoru and Hinanjo. "I'll keep trying a little longer, but nothing is working and time is running out…"

With those words, Mamoru's attempts to stay calm vanished. "Give…him…TO ME!"

"Mamoru! Please!" Shouted Hinanjo. "This is no time to be losing your temper!"

Finally the doctor reluctantly handed him the motionless bundle. "You don't understand," he said, "I said _time is running out_, meaning if this goes on for any longer there could be brain damage. You need to let me handle this…"

"Quiet!" Mamoru yelled. His son's skin was becoming grayish-blue and cold to the touch. With determination coursing through his veins, Mamoru began vigorously prodding his son's chest and breathing air into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Hinanjo yelled, stunned at Mamoru's actions.

Mamoru paused and turned to his wife. "Hinanjo, we gave up a lot in order to have him," he said. "I won't let it be a waste!" Mamoru then turned his attention back to his lifeless offspring. "You're living whether you want to or not," he said firmly as he continued his resuscitation efforts with all the strength he could muster.

And then right on cue his son let out a rasping cough and began to breathe and cry normally like any other infant. Mamoru's green eyes stared wide open for a moment, then, with a smile of immense relief, he walked over to the bed and handed the revived newborn to Hinanjo.

As Hinanjo held him in her arms, she was overwhelmed with not only amazement at his revival, but with the warm, satisfying joy of her seeing her greatest wish finally being completely granted.

"Oh…Mamoru!" She exclaimed, pulling her husband close and giving him a big kiss. With tears of happiness running down her cheeks, she then turned her attention back to her son, holding him close to her chest.

The doctor evidently agreed with their relief as he took the newborn from them for a brief once-over. "He seems in good shape for now," he said as he handed him back to Hinanjo, "but…he cut it very close. **Very. **I suppose only time will tell if this whole ordeal has caused any harm to him."

Mamoru understood, but for now, he was far too reassured by the simple fact that his son was alive to begin worrying about the future. "Well," he said, removing his glasses and wiping a tear from his eye, "The way I see it, he's alive and well for a good reason. And-heaven forbid-even if something ever _did_ turn out to be wrong with him…" he turned to Hinanjo with a smile, "…we could handle it, right sweetheart?"

Hinanjo looked up at him and nodded, a loving glimmer in her eyes.

"Well then," said Mamoru to his wife, "what do you want to name him?"

Hinanjo looked down at their son, who had now quieted down and seemed to be falling asleep as he snuggled against her.

"How about…Kimihiro?" she asked.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Kimihiro? Erm…why?"

"Well, consider it a promise of sorts," said Hinanjo. "Written with the _kanji _for 'you' and 'seek,' it means that we'll always find him in his times of need…just like you did now."

"But it can also mean prophet," said Mamoru.

Hinanjo laughed softly. "Well, no matter what it means, I think it sounds lovely."

Mamoru thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "Kimihiro it is then. Kimihiro Watanuki." He bent over and stroked the fine fuzz of dark hair on Kimihiro's head. "Hello, Kimi," he said cheerfully. "I'm your papa and I just saved your life, so you better thank me when you grow up!" Mamoru punctuated his words with a playful tap on Kimihiro's nose, which made his impish blue eyes pop wide open.

"Oh look, now you've woken him up," said Hinanjo teasingly. She then took another adoring look at Kimihiro. "Oh, Mamoru! He has my eyes!"

"Indeed," said Mamoru, trying to sound interested. However, his focus was not on his son's eyes, but rather, what they seemed to be looking at. Kimihiro's eyes were fixed as though he were staring intently at something above him, then suddenly he let out a shrieking cry and squirmed about fiercely. At once Hinanjo spoke comfortingly to him and rocked him gently, and he settled down. But the incident gave Mamoru an ominous feeling.

"May I hold him?" asked Mamoru. Hinanjo smiled and handed Kimihiro to him. Mamoru held his son close, gazing uneasily into his still frightened eyes.

"You have your mother's eyes, all right," said Mamoru quietly, "but…it seems they see what _my _eyes once could."


	4. Family

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

_**FAMILY**_

A brilliantly colored butterfly flew through the fair skies high above the park, relentlessly pursued by a pair of mischievous young hands that tried in vain to snatch it.

"Kimihiro!" called Hinanjo from the park bench.

Kimihiro sprang up and made another grab at the butterfly, and this time he was evidently successful. A smug, satisfied grin crossed his face as he looked at his tightly clasped hands.

"Kimihiro! What are you doing?" Hinanjo called again.

Startled, Kimihiro whirled around. "Umm…n-nothing, Mama," he stammered.

"You're always up to _something, _Kimihiro," said Hinanjo. "Now, what were you doing with that butterfly?"

"Well, I was trying to catch it…and I did! Look!" He opened his hands, but to his surprise the butterfly flew right out.

"Hey! Come back here!" He began chasing after it once again. In his haste, he tripped over his shoelaces and fell flat on the grass. He raised his head and looked upwards at the butterfly which had now flown quite far. "Please! I just wanna keep you! Your wings are so pretty!"

The butterfly was now almost completely out of sight, and with a heavy sigh, Kimihiro decided he had to give up. He got back on his feet and sadly walked back to Hinanjo.

"It got away, Mama," he said. "I couldn't catch it."

"Well…maybe it belongs to someone else," said Hinanjo kindly.

Kimihiro looked behind him and towards the sky. The butterfly was gone, but he was still intensely curious. If his mother was right (and more often than not, he thought she was), just who could that butterfly belong to?

"Well, we'd better get going now," said Hinanjo, getting up off the bench. "We don't want to miss our train."

"Aww, can't we stay just a little longer?" asked Kimihiro.

"I'm afraid not," said Hinanjo. "But if you'll be a good boy and hurry along now, I'll buy you a treat at the station."

Kimihiro perked up. "Really?" Hinanjo nodded.

That was enough for him. He excitedly followed his mother out of the park and down the streets to the train station. When they got there, Hinanjo kept her word; she bought him a small tin of fruit drops, which he popped into his mouth with gusto as they sat and waited for the train together.

By the time the train pulled into the station, Kimihiro had eaten the last of them. He turned the tin upside down and shook it, peering into the hole in the top, trying to make absolutely sure that there weren't any more left.

"Kimihiro, come on," Hinanjo urged gently. Kimihiro got up and threw the tin away, then climbed aboard the train alongside his mother.

Young Kimihiro's days had passed by as smoothly and swiftly as the train he was riding. The world held innumerable discoveries, and like the scenery outside the train's windows, he experienced them in a flurry of enthusiasm and awe. And through it all, his parents kept the promise symbolized in his name, for they were always close by and there when he needed them, whether it be in times of trouble or simply times of inquiry, for Kimihiro wondered about a great many things.

Soon Kimihiro and Hinanjo reached their destination: the station down the street from a large shopping mall. The two of them departed the station and walked together. They hadn't gone far when Hinanjo noticed that Kimihiro was no longer at her side. She looked behind her and saw him standing stock-still with his eyes on something across the street.

"Kimihiro?" she said, approaching him.

Kimihiro edged close to her and grabbed her hand, his gaze still fixed. "M-M-Mama," he whimpered, pointing, "make that thing over there go away…it's scaring me…"

"What thing?"

"That…that big blob over there with the scary eyes…can't you see it?"

Hinanjo sighed. She knew exactly what was going on: Kimihiro was seeing a spirit, just as Mamoru had done in the past. It was nothing new either; Kimihiro had complained of such things ever since he began to talk, and every time he did, her heart would ache because she knew that with her repelling abilities gone, she could not help him.

"Well," she said softly, hugging him, "I can't make it go away, but I'll make sure it doesn't hurt you."

Kimihiro peered up at her. "Promise?"

"Promise." She kissed his forehead.

Kimihiro felt safer now. He held her hand and the two of them continued walking.

A few moments later, they entered the mall and made their way to the escalator, which would take them to the vicinity of the food court. As they stepped off, Kimihiro sniffed the air and grew excited; a delicious aroma told him his father was near.

On the far left corner of the food court was Miyuki Café, where, as usual, Mamoru was hard at work making sweet desserts and pastries of all sorts. Tugging at Hinanjo's arm, Kimihiro ran towards the counter.

"Slow down, Kimihiro!" Hinanjo urged.

They arrived just as Mamoru finished making a crepe for the woman in front of them. When she left, Mamoru cheerfully greeted his wife and son.

"Hi Dad!" Kimihiro exclaimed. "How's it going?"

"Just fine, Kimi," said Mamoru. "Did you have fun at the park?"

"Yep!"

"He was trying to catch a butterfly," said Hinanjo.

Kimihiro frowned. "Yeah, and it got away…"

"Oh," said Mamoru with an understanding nod.

"Mama said it might have belonged to someone else though…do you know who that could be?"

Mamoru thought for a moment, then smiled playfully. "Someone special, I bet."

Kimihiro then noticed a display case on the counter filled with several freshly baked cookies. He got closer to it, pressing his nose against the glass and staring eagerly.

"Those look good, don't they?" said Mamoru. "You want to try one?"

Kimihiro looked up happily. "I sure do! How did you know?"

"I know my Kimi." Mamoru got a pair of tongs, opened the case, and took out one of the cookies.

"Kimihiro!" said Hinanjo. "You just had an entire tin of fruit drops! This is going to spoil your dinner!"

"Oh, come on now, Hinanjo," said Mamoru with a laugh. He handed the cookie to Kimihiro. Hinanjo just sighed and shook her head.

"Speaking of dinner," said Mamoru to Hinanjo, "I think I'll make teriyaki tonight; does that sound good to you?"

"Fine by me," said Hinanjo.

Kimihiro, nibbling the last of the cookie, perked up at the mention of his father's cooking. "Hey Dad! Can I help you make it?"

"Hmm…I don't know," said Mamoru. "I promise I'll let you help me someday though."

"But what if today _is _'someday?'" Kimihiro persisted.

Mamoru laughed heartily. "Aren't you the eager one! Well, I guess we'll just have to see." He then took out his gold pocket watch and looked at the time. "Well, I'll be finished here in about half an hour, so I should be getting home not too long after you do."

"All right," said Hinanjo. "I suppose we'll be heading home now…don't want to miss the bus." She gently took Kimihiro by the hand. "See you at home, Mamoru." she said with a smile.

"Bye Dad!" said Kimihiro happily. He and his mother had only walked a few steps when suddenly he paused and looked back towards the counter.

"Hey! Can I have one more cookie?"

Hinanjo took him by the hand. "Kimihiro, come _on!_"

* * *

Outside the window a thick gathering of clouds shrouded the moonlight, making the murky evening skies even darker. Lying flat on his back in the bed, Kimihiro stared anxiously at the ceiling, breathing slowly and rhythmically. The faint glow from his night light cast many shadows on his wall, some quite large and looming.

A deep, guttural sound of heavy breathing emanated from one corner of the room, along with a horrendous stench of decay. Kimihiro flinched and pulled the blankets up closer, his heartbeat quickening.

The sound came again, slightly louder. Kimihiro closed his eyes tightly, shivering. "Please…" he whispered plaintively. "Please not again…"

The sound grew louder, and the scent stronger. Kimihiro pulled the covers completely up over his head, hoping to shield himself.

The sound once again grew louder, as though the source of it was approaching his bed. Kimihiro felt trapped now, and was on the verge of crying. "Please…please…go away!"

Then suddenly something ripped the covers away from him with an awful hiss. Kimihiro looked up to see a pitch-black shadowy mass with dozens of sharp teeth standing over him. With a panicked yelp he tried to crawl away, but the creature wrapped itself around him like a python squeezing its prey to death.

"Let me go!" screamed Kimihiro, kicking and thrashing around. "Let me go! PLEASE! Stop it!"

The creature hissed at him and squeezed harder.

"Help! Mama! It's hurting me! MAMA!"

Awakened by her son's cries, Hinanjo rushed into the room and turned on the light.

As soon as the light came on the creature evaporated, taking its revolting scent with it. With the pressure no longer clenching his small body, Kimihiro immediately relaxed his muscles and took several deep breaths. Still in shock, he feebly raised his head to see his mother nearby. Relief surged through him like a cooling shower.

"What happened?" asked Hinanjo, kneeling beside him.

Kimihiro looked down. His heart was still pounding and he could think of nothing but how grateful he was to be alive. "One of those things tried to get me again," he said quietly. Remembering the terror of the moment brought tears to his eyes. "Why…why can't they just leave me alone?" He began to sob, and Hinanjo put her arms around him.

"Shh…shh…it's all right now…" said Hinanjo, patting Kimihiro's back. "It's all right…"

"I'm too scared to sleep now, Mama," said Kimihiro. "What if it comes back?"

"Then you can sleep with Dad and I."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all." She let go of him and stood up.

"Can you carry me?" asked Kimihiro plaintively.

"Aren't you getting kind of big for that?"

"_Pleeeaaaase?_"

Hinanjo smiled. "All right. Just this once." She lifted him into her arms and carried him to her bedroom, where Mamoru sat up in the bed waiting for her.

"It happened again, didn't it?" said Mamoru.

Hinanjo nodded. She tucked Kimihiro in, then got in bed beside him. Kimihiro snuggled close to her and laid his head on her chest. With drowsiness replacing his anxiety, he was soon lulled back to sleep by the sounds of her heartbeat and breathing.

Mamoru dejectedly looked down at his sleeping son. Unsavory spirits had crossed paths with him in the past as well, and it was terrible. Every time Kimihiro had to go through such an experience, his heart filled with burning pity.

"I'm sorry, Kimi," he whispered, gently stroking Kimihiro's hair. He then reached towards the lamp on the bedside table, turned it off, then lay back down.


	5. Hardships

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

_**HARDSHIPS**_

_**"**__**People who get nostalgic about childhood were obviously never children." ~Bill Watterson**_

Kimihiro sat by himself on the swing, surrounded by the sounds of his fellow classmates enjoying themselves. He looked down at the ground, dejectedly kicking his foot at the dirt beneath him. No one else was playing near the swings, and no one else was sitting on the swings beside him.

He was snapped out of his solitude by the sound of laughter from somewhere nearby. Raising his head, he saw three of the other boys in his kindergarten class-Ketsu, Nayamu and Ijimeru-playing a boisterous game of catch with a large red ball. Hoping they might let him join in, he got off the swing and ran to them.

The three boys continued tossing the ball around and didn't notice him. "Umm…hey?" said Kimihiro.

They still didn't pay any attention to him. "Hello?" he tried again, standing on his toes. With still no answer, he flailed his arms around furiously and tried yet again. "Hellooooooo! Over hereeeee!"

The boys stopped and turned to their bespectacled tormenter with a scowl. "Oh…it's you." said Ketsu.

"You're always such a spaz!" said Nayamu.

"What do you want?" said Ijimeru.

Kimihiro hunched his shoulders up. "I…umm…I-I just wanted to play with you…"

Ketsu laughed at him. "No way!"

"You're so dumb!" said Nayamu.

"You think we'd play with a weirdo?" said Ijimeru.

"Who are you callin' a weirdo?" asked Kimihiro crossly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Duh! You!" said Ketsu. "You're a weirdo!"

"Yeah, you always think monsters are coming to get you!" said Nayamu.

"And you don't ever go to sleep at nap time 'cause you're afraid of stupid bad dreams!" said Ijimeru.

Kimihiro's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger. For several nights now, he had been having a terrible nightmare of being trapped in a cage. At home, he could count on his mother being there in those moments to speak soothingly to him and let him cry his fears away on her shoulder. But at kindergarten, he wasn't so fortunate.

"Hmph! Fine then!" Kimihiro turned and stomped off, a sob rising in his throat. "I don't want to play some stupid old game with you anyway!" He walked towards the large tree on the far corner of the playground. He sat down beneath it, facing away from everyone else, and began to cry.

Suddenly a tingling chill ran through his bones, along with a feeling of queasiness. He sat straight up and froze; he knew what this meant. He nervously looked behind him and saw an appalling mass of eyes, mouths and appendages. It was another one of those _things _that no one else saw, the _things_ that attacked him in the night, the _things _that never left him alone.

He scooted away, trembling. The thing moved closer.

"Go away…" Kimihiro said quietly. "Please…"

The thing moved even closer. With scarcely a thought Kimihiro got up and ran as fast as he could, not knowing where exactly to run, just hoping to get as far away from it as possible.

He ran past the boys, who were still playing together.

"Look! There he goes again!" said Ketsu tauntingly. Nayamu and Ijimeru laughed. Kimihiro had no time for their spitefulness now. He kept running.

Off in the distance Ms. Okotta, the teacher, blew her whistle, signifying that it was time to get back inside. All the children stopped what they were doing, some reluctantly, and ran to her.

Kimihiro ignored the sound as he continued running from the creature. The next thing he knew, the vile thing had him pinned down on the ground.

Ms. Okotta took a roll call of her students, addressing them all by surname.

"Sakidori?"

"Here!"

"Yoshimura?"

"Here!"

"Takamoto?"

"Here!"

"Watanuki?"

No reply.

"Watanuki?"

This time she was answered with a loud cry of "GET OFF MEEEEE!"

Ms. Okotta looked in the direction of Kimihiro's voice. She quickly spotted him thrashing around on the ground, and she sighed in frustration. She had witnessed him having such outbursts many times before.

She walked over to him. "Watanuki, stop it," she demanded.

"I can't!" he shouted. "It won't get off me!"

"What won't get off you?"

"This…this _thing!_" he said, still struggling.

"Watanuki, _stop it!_"she yelled, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up off the ground. "Watanuki, what I have I told you about raising a fuss over imaginary monsters?"

"It wasn't imaginary!" Kimihiro insisted. "They never are! They're _real!_"

Ms. Okotta scowled and shook her head.

* * *

"Yes, we understand," said Hinanjo. "He's done it at home too."

She and Mamoru were sitting in Ms. Okotta's office discussing Kimihiro's "problem." Mamoru sat crossly with his arms folded, feeling that this sort of talk was pointless.

"Do you think he does it to get attention?" asked Ms. Okotta.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "No," he said impassively.

"Mamoru, don't be rude," said Hinanjo.

"Hinanjo, this is pure foolishness!" hissed Mamoru.

"Sir, your son's behavior has been highly disruptive to class," said Ms. Okotta firmly. "I've done everything I can think of to get him under control."

"Kimihiro is perfectly fine!" barked Mamoru. "He doesn't need to be 'under control!'"

"Mamoru, please settle down," urged Hinanjo.

Ms. Okotta was quiet for a moment, hesitant to speak her mind. Then she asked quietly, "Have you ever considered that it could be…a symptom of mental illness?"

"Feh! Absolutely not!" said Mamoru, fanning his hand back and forth in disapproval.

"Did anything happen in early development?"

"Well," began Hinanjo with trepidation, "when he was born, he wasn't breathing."

"For how long?"

Mamoru snarled. "Hinanjo, don't give in to this nonsen-"

"Mamoru, you know that's true," said Hinanjo. She then turned back to Ms. Okotta. "I don't remember how long, but the doctor said he cut it very close."

"Mmm-hmm," said Ms. Okotta with a nod, thinking. "I think it's entirely possible that the oxygen deprivation caused harm to his brain."

"Just because you THINK so doesn't mean you're right!" snapped Mamoru.

"Mamoru, _please!_" said Hinanjo.

"We can test him for mental illness if you have any doubts," said Ms. Okotta. "and from there we can determine what kind of treatment he needs."

Mamoru stood up and slammed his hands down on Ms. Okotta's desk. "There will be none of that!"

Hinanjo got up and grabbed his arm, trying to restrain him. "Mamoru, sit down!"

Mamoru paid no attention to her. His anger seethed fiercely in his veins and he was shaking. "I can't stand people like you! Slapping foolish labels on everything…closing your eyes to what you don't understand…there…there are things in this world beyond what your narrow minds can define!"

Hinanjo gently pulled him aside. "I'm sorry, ma'am. He's got a short fuse."

"I understand," said Ms. Okotta. "However, if you're not open to the treatment options, I'm afraid you may have no choice but to pull him out of my class."

"So be it then!" shouted Mamoru. He headed for the door, Hinanjo following. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to go take him home."

He opened the door, then turned to Ms. Okotta with a harsh glare. "Good day."

Then he walked out with Hinanjo and slammed the door.

* * *

Later that evening at home Hinanjo swept the floors, trying to put the discussion with Ms. Okotta out of her mind. Mamoru's anger, however, still raged as he chopped up a green onion for the udon he was making that night.

"Mental illness…feh!" he muttered. "Who does she think she is?" He began chopping faster. "Thinking she can treat my son like some sort of deranged freak-OW!" Lost in his fury, he had accidentally cut himself. He reached up and opened the overhead cabinet, grabbed a bandage, and quickly wrapped it around his bleeding finger.

"Are you all right?" asked Hinanjo.

Mamoru smiled awkwardly. "Just got a bit carried away with chopping, dear." He looked around. "By the way, where's Kimihiro? I promised I'd let him help me tonight."

"He's probably in his room," said Hinanjo. She set her broom aside. "I'll go tell him you're ready."

She walked down the hall to Kimihiro's room and knocked on the door. "Kimihiro! Dad wants you to help him cook!"

Kimihiro didn't answer. Hinanjo opened the door and looked around for him. "Kimihiro?"

"Go away! I'm not here!"

Hinanjo walked to the closet, where his voice had emanated from. She slowly opened the door and sure enough, there he was, huddled in the corner crying and holding a little plush frog-like creature with a yellow helmet.

"Kimihiro," said Hinanjo. Kimihiro shyly looked towards her, tears running down his cheeks. "Kimihiro, what's wrong?"

Kimihiro sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "No one loves me!"

"Of course they do," said Hinanjo, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't say such things."

"But nobody ever wants to play with me!" he said. "They say I'm a weirdo 'cause I see things! And…and…" he sniffled again, "…they always say I'm making it up!"

"Oh, come here," she said gently, reaching her arms out to hug him. Kimihiro laid his plush frog aside and snuggled close to her.

"Don't listen to them," she said.

"But Mama," Kimihiro whimpered, "is…is there something wrong with me?"

"Of course not." Hinanjo kissed him. "You're just…a very special boy…and they just don't know what to think of you."

"Really?"

"Yes. There's nothing wrong with you at all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now, Dad really wants you to help him out tonight…" she smiled teasingly, "…and you can't be a good helper with such a sad face!" She tickled him. Kimihiro playfully tried to squirm away, but Hinanjo continued tickling him, and he flopped down on the floor giggling madly.

"Feeling better now?" asked Hinanjo.

Kimihiro nodded, then got up and happily ran to the kitchen.

"I'm ready, Dad!" he called out.

Mamoru turned to him. "Well, it's about time!" He got out the step stool. "Hop up."

Kimihiro climbed up. "What are we gonna make?"

"Udon," said Mamoru.

"Oooh! Yummy!" He looked at the ingredients laid out on the counter. "First we need noodles, right?" He opened one of the cabinets and got out a cup of instant ramen.

Mamoru chuckled. "Not that kind of noodles," he said. He put the cup back in the cabinet, then pointed to a lump of dough. "We'll be using that."

Kimihiro raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't look like noodles."

"It will in just a little bit," said Mamoru. He cut the dough in half, then rolled one half with a rolling pin and then, when he was finished, let Kimihiro roll the other half. Then they folded the dough and Mamoru cut it up into little strips, then unfolded it.

"Ohh…_now _it looks like noodles!" said Kimihiro.

"I told you so," said Mamoru. Then he put the noodles into a pot of boiling water and let them cook. Then he and Kimihiro poured soup stock, salt, and soy sauce into another pot of water to make the broth.

Mamoru handed Kimihiro a spoon. "Want to stir while I rinse the noodles?"

"Sure!" He diligently stirred the broth while his father poured the noodles into a colander, then rinsed them. Then Mamoru reached into the cabinet and got out three bowls. "Almost finished," he said, putting the noodles into the bowls. "All right," he said to Kimihiro when he was done. "Pour it in." Kimihiro lifted the pot from the stove.

"No no no no no no!" said Mamoru, carefully setting the pot back down. He handed Kimihiro a ladle. "Use this."

"Ohh…sorry 'bout that," said Kimihiro.

"It's all right," said Mamoru. Kimihiro poured the broth into each of the bowls.

"Now for the finishing touch!" said Mamoru. He and Kimihiro added the pieces of green onion into the bowls.

"There! We're all done!" said Mamoru.

"Yay!" said Kimihiro. "Do you think it's gonna taste good?"

"Oh, definitely," said Mamoru as he gathered some chopsticks and placed them on the table along with the bowls. "You did such a good job helping me out, so it's bound to be terrific."

"You really think I did a good job?"

"Absolutely. You keep it up and maybe one day you'll be as good as me." He sat down at the table. "Now, go get Mom and tell her it's ready. She and I had a rough day today, and I think such great cooking will be the perfect way to help us relax."

* * *

After dinner, Mamoru sat on the couch watching the evening news while Hinanjo washed the dishes with Kimihiro's eager help. When the two of them had finished, Kimihiro joined his father on the couch, but was soon bored.

"Anything else on, Dad?" he said.

"I suppose we could take a look," said Mamoru, changing the channel. "Nothing good on the news tonight anyway." He stopped on a movie channel. "Hmm, this looks rather interesting…"

"Looks kinda scary," said Kimihiro hesitantly.

"You think so? Doesn't seem so bad to me…" At that moment a dark monster with sharp teeth and claws appeared on the screen. Kimihiro shrieked and ducked behind one of the big pillows on the couch, nervously peering out for a second only to hide again as the monster in the movie was shown eating someone.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" screamed Kimihiro.

Mamoru promptly turned the television off, and Kimihiro came out of hiding. Mamoru assumed that his son's reaction was a natural one for a child his age, but there was still that certain terrified glimmer in Kimihiro's eyes much like he'd had soon after he was born.

"Kimi, that monster…" he began, "is that the kind of thing that comes and scares you in the night?"

Kimihiro nodded. "Not just at night though…other times too. Sometimes they show up when I'm at school…and that always gets me in trouble."

"I know. Those…those _things_ can be downright awful, can't they?"

"How would you know? You never see them."

"I used to."

Kimihiro's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. It's no fun at all. If Mom hadn't been around to make them go away, my life would have been miserable."

"How come you don't see them now?"

"Well, I had the ability to see them taken away."

"Why?"

Mamoru looked away uneasily. "I…I had to get rid of it…and Mom had to give up the power to make them go away."

"Why?"

Mamoru hoped this next answer would-to put it bluntly-shut Kimihiro up. "Because if we didn't, you wouldn't be here."

"Why?"

Mamoru sighed with frustration, and glanced up on the clock on the wall. "You know Kimi, it's getting rather late; why don't you go take your bath and scoot off to bed."

"No way!" Kimihiro protested. "I'm not tired!"

"You need to get rested up for school tomorrow."

"I don't have school tomorrow! You know that!"

"Well, you ought to get a good night's sleep anyway. Now go take your bath, and I'll make sure Mom comes to tuck you in."

Kimihiro groaned. "All right…" He got off the couch and headed for the bathroom. "It's always rules, rules, rules…"

Moments later, Hinanjo joined Mamoru on the couch. "Where's Kimihiro?" she asked.

"I sent him off to bed." said Mamoru.

"It's not his bedtime yet. Why did you do that?"

"Because he had to make me think about _her._"

"_Her?_"

Mamoru sighed. "Yuko." Saying her name made him wince.

"Mamoru, why do you hate talking about her? We owe Kimihiro to her! You should be more appreciative."

"But thinking of her still makes me feel so ashamed. I know she said I never harmed her, but…still…"

"Didn't she say what you feel is some kind of link to your ancestors?"

"Something like that, I suppose…but it still doesn't make sense to me."

"How did Yuko even come up in your conversation to begin with?"

"Because Kimi and I were talking about those things he sees, and how I used to see them too. With all the trouble they cause him, I thought it would help him to know that I feel his pain. But then he had to ask me why I can't see them anymore…" He shook his head. "You know how he gets when he asks us questions."

Hinanjo laughed softly. "I know. But don't be so harsh about it. He's just curious."

Mamoru smiled understandingly.

"It's good that you wanted to help him feel better," said Hinanjo. She looked down uncomfortably. "I don't think that's going to be enough though."

"What do you mean?" asked Mamoru.

Hinanjo looked up. "You know how he gets treated because of his…'problem.'"

Mamoru frowned. "Don't call it that."

"But it _is _a problem. And one that's going to take a lot more fixing than we could ever do."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "So are you suggesting we should take him to…you-know-who…and have her do what she did to me?"

"No. The way I see it, he's got to learn how to live with his ability, just like you did. Didn't you have a certain friend who helped you out?"

Mamoru's eyes widened. "That's right…and I've been meaning to pay him a visit for some time now."

Hinanjo smiled. "Well, this could be your chance. He'd probably have some good advice for us."

"Indeed." He looked away, his face pensive. "And perhaps…he could make some sense out of _my_ 'problem.'"

* * *

Kimihiro was having his nightmare again.

He was surrounded by the bars of a cage, bars that were more than twice his size, and they were all so close together that it was impossible for him to wedge between them and escape. He saw the door of the cage and ran to it…only to find it locked tight. With panic setting in, he ran around and around the inside of his enclosure shouting for help, but no one heard him. The horror wasn't so much that he was trapped; it was that he was trapped and _alone_.

Then at last he grew tired of running, and sat down in one corner of the cage and wept. He was surely doomed to stay there forever, and he had an overwhelming sense that his imprisonment was his own fault.

The cage door creaked open.

Kimihiro looked up anxiously, and his eyes lit up with relief. A way out!

He got up and headed for the door, but when he got there, his attention shifted to the one who had opened it. Holding the door open was a form just about his size, concealed by the darkness except for a pair of aloof yellow eyes that stared right at him.

Kimihiro stared back in confusion. Who could this be?


	6. Past and Present Ties

_**CHAPTER 5:**_

_**PAST AND PRESENT TIES**_

The sunlight crept through the bedroom window, the shadows from the window blinds creating a pattern upon the floor. Kimihiro blearily opened his eyes, then, remembering that he didn't have school that day, yawned and closed them.

There was a knocking on his door, and with it, Hinanjo's voice. "Kimihiro!"

Kimihiro grunted and opened his eyes again. "Whaaaaaat…"

Hinanjo opened the door. "Kimihiro, it's time to get up."

"Nooooo," he drawled, rolling over on his side, "I dun' waaannaaa…"

"Kimihiro, we're going to visit a friend of Dad's today and we need to get around." said Hinanjo. "Also, Dad made us some great pancakes; you wouldn't want to miss out on those, would you?"

"I dun' want no stupid pancakes!"

"Kimihiro, you're going to be in big trouble if you don't get up!"

Kimihiro groaned and groggily got out of bed.

"There we go," said Hinanjo, closing the door. "Now change out of your jammies. I'll be waiting for you out here."

After waiting for some time, Kimihiro still had not yet come out of his room. Hinanjo knocked on the door. "Are you finished?"

He didn't answer, so she opened the door and looked inside…to find her son back in bed…with his clothes on.

Hinanjo covered her eyes with her palm and sighed. "Kimihiro, _get up!_"

Kimihiro violently pushed the covers off him. "OKAAAAAAAY!" Then he took his glasses off the bedside table, put them on, and stomped out of his room, sulking.

"And go comb your hair too," said Hinanjo.

Kimihiro moaned.

* * *

They arrived at Doumeki Temple, home to Mamoru's good friend Haruka Doumeki and his family. Haruka, as head priest of the temple, was vastly skilled in the ways of purification, and his proficiency made it a tranquil place. Thus, when Mamoru was young, he frequently visited the temple as a means of escape from the troublesome spirits and to seek advice from the old priest. And even though things were vastly different now, Mamoru believed Haruka and his counsel would be of just as much help now as then.

When they passed through the temple gate, Mamoru stood and breathed in the nostalgia. "My old refuge…" he muttered to himself thoughtfully.

The recollections of his past were rudely disrupted by a certain voice from his present. "This place looks soooo boring!" whined Kimihiro.

"Kimihiro, what did I say to you on the train?" asked Hinanjo sternly.

Kimihiro looked away and scowled.

"Kimihiro!"

Kimihiro groaned and rolled his eyes. "Be nice, no whining and don't wander off," he said dispassionately.

"Good," said Hinanjo. "And if you don't behave, we're not going out for ice cream afterwards."

"No need to be so rough," said Mamoru.

"Mamoru, he's been griping ever since he woke up," said Hinanjo.

"He's just tired. I can tell." He looked over at his son. "Did somebody stay up too late last night?"

Kimihiro shook his head no.

"Oh, that's right," said Mamoru with an awkward laugh, "I sent you off to bed early, didn't I?"

"I couldn't sleep," said Kimihiro blankly.

"Ohh…well, tell you what, once we're all done here, you can take a nap on the train ride back home. Does that sound good?"

Kimihiro sighed. "Train ride's not that long but whatever…"

"Very well then," said Mamoru. "Now, I'm going to go talk with old Haruka, and you and Mom can go exploring while I'm gone. There's lots of lovely flowers around here; Haruka always did love gardening…"

"Flowers are for sissies! Can't I come with you?"

"I'm afraid not. Haruka and I are going to be talking about a lot of important grown-up things, and you wouldn't enjoy it at all. So you'd better just stay with Mom." He began to walk away.

"Dad, _pleeeeaaaaaseeeee?_" Kimihiro pleaded.

"Kimi, I said no." He looked over his shoulder at Hinanjo. "I'll be back soon."

"We'll be waiting," said Hinanjo.

Kimihiro pouted. "I never get to go anywhere!"

"Kimihiro, I said no whining!" scolded Hinanjo.

Mamoru wandered on in search of Haruka, his mind drifting once again to the heartening experiences of his past. Every inch of this place, it seemed, stirred a memory…but none more so than the old storehouse, where Haruka kept his texts, charms, and countless other goods that he used to carry out his tasks. It also happened to be where Mamoru spent much of his time with Haruka, and he knew it would be the most likely place to find him.

Just his luck, he spotted Haruka stepping outside the storehouse and lighting a cigarette. He eagerly approached the old priest.

"Haruka!" he cried out.

Haruka took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked over at Mamoru. He smiled with recognition. "Good afternoon, Mamoru."

"I'm sorry for dropping by so unexpectedly," said Mamoru with a slight bow.

"Oh, Mamoru, you know you're always welcome here."

"But I do hope I'm not being rude."

Haruka chuckled softly. "Not at all. In fact, just the other day I was thinking of you, wondering what had become of you after all this time."

"More than you can imagine," said Mamoru.

Haruka took a drag on his cigarette. "So what brings you here then? Just feeling nostalgic?"

"Actually," said Mamoru, "I need to talk to you about some things."

"Is that so?" said Haruka. "You haven't changed at all; still bringing all your troubles to me."

Mamoru smiled. Then he grew more serious. "This time…" He paused and cleared his throat timidly. Bringing up the matter of Yuko was bound to be complicated. "…it concerns something that I'm feeling."

"Ah, you were always a sensitive one, Mamoru," said Haruka. "Perhaps that's why you loved it here; you sensed how much I've strived to make it peaceful." He smiled playfully. "I wouldn't be surprised if sensing Hinanjo's ability is what made you so attracted to her."

"Not so," said Mamoru, slightly defensive. "I love her even now without her powers…" Realizing what he'd just said, his eyes widened and he clasped a hand over his mouth. "Oops!"

Haruka was puzzled. "Her powers are gone?"

Mamoru sighed. "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag…her power's gone and so is mine."

"How did _that _happen?" asked Haruka.

"It's rather difficult to talk about."

"You know you can tell me anything. No need to be so hesitant."

Mamoru glanced away. "All right, if you insist…"

Haruka looked past the storehouse and towards the secluded haven of the temple's back grounds. "What do you say we have ourselves a nice walk while you tell me your story?"

Mamoru nodded, and they sauntered on together. Over the course of their walk, Mamoru told Haruka about his encounter with Yuko and how he and Hinanjo had their powers removed. He emphasized the inscrutable nature of Yuko, her grave statements and above all, the strange and upsetting sensation she gave him, and how he still felt terrible just thinking of her.

"So is that the feeling you wanted to tell me about?" asked Haruka.

"Yes," said Mamoru. "I want to understand it."

"Could you describe it more clearly?"

"I…I could just sense some great hole in her heart…some kind of terrible loss…that somehow I'd caused. But I had never seen her before, and she insisted that I hadn't done anything. She said my feelings were 'a link to who came before me.'"

"By that, she means your ancestry."

"I know."

"It sounds like she means someone in particular."

"But who could that possibly be?"

Haruka took another puff on his cigarette. "You have great spiritual prowess far back in your ancestry. Even the name 'Watanuki' has its roots in ancient magic."

"Indeed," said Mamoru. The _kanji_ in his family name, which spelled out "April 1st," was a reference to the practice of removing the padding from children's kimonos on the first of April so as to protect them from bad spirits. Considering how much he had to rely on others for such protection, Mamoru found this amusingly ironic.

"But your family's power has not been only used for good," said Haruka. "There were also those who may have used it wrongly."

"So someone like that harmed Yuko?"

"Quite possibly."

"But if it happened so long ago, why am I feeling it?"

Haruka stopped walking, and Mamoru did likewise. They stood at the edge of the large pond on the furthermost back grounds of the temple, its calming atmosphere complemented by the melody of a wind chime hanging on a pole nearby. Mamoru was instantly reminded of how he came to this spot whenever he wanted to ruminate by himself.

"Whatever happened between Yuko and your ancestor, a connection was formed between them." said Haruka.

"That's exactly what she told me," said Mamoru, "that connections never fade even when those who made them are gone."

"That's right." said Haruka. "And you of course are connected to your ancestors. They are part of you. And Yuko knew this as well."

"What do you mean?"

"What you felt was actually _her_ connection to _you. _Your ancestor's crime is in the past, but her wounds still remain. And even though she helped you and Hinanjo, seeing you awakened that heartache all over again."

Mamoru looked down at his reflection in the pond. His green eyes gazed innocuously behind his glasses, and his simple white shirt and black tie gave him a plain appearance. "It's unfair, really," he said. "Whatever vile thing happened back then, _I _had no part in it! Why couldn't Yuko have looked past all that balderdash?" He sighed and shook his head.

Haruka put a hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "I've met her, you know."

Mamoru's eyes widened. "You…you have?"

"Yes. Her pain is soon to be healed…or at least softened."

"But how?"

Haruka looked away, gazing upwards thoughtfully. The dazzling sunlight reflected upon the clear surface of the pond, which in turn cast a dappled shine over the two of them. "She said that she would trust in the future; that everything would surely be all right...and perhaps you ought to do the same." He turned to Mamoru again with a more lighthearted countenance. "Now, about your son…"

"Oh! Oh! Of course!" said Mamoru, suddenly remembering what he was _supposed_ to be talking to Haruka about this whole time. "That's quite a long story too…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Forgive me for taking up so much of your time…"

"I don't mind," said Haruka. "Many people come to me for help, but you're the most special."

Mamoru blushed.

"Now, tell me." said Haruka.

"Well," began Mamoru, "even though Yuko took my power away, Kimihiro still inherited it. And he's just like how I used to be: tormented by spirits, misunderstood, ostracized…his teacher even accused him of being mentally ill!" Thinking of that last matter made Mamoru furious all over again.

"That's to be expected," said Haruka regretfully. "In the past, spiritual powers such as yours and your son's were not only more commonplace, but more accepted, revered even. But things have changed so much in the world today…people have lost touch with such matters. They scorn and shame because they don't understand."

"I know," said Mamoru. "Maybe there's no longer a proper place for our kind…I mean, I've got plans to put Kimihiro in a new class with a teacher who might be more accepting…but still…"

Haruka pondered this briefly, then walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Mamoru.

"Come with me," said Haruka, looking over his shoulder. "There's something I want to show you."

Mamoru followed him. Haruka soon led him to a small sand garden surrounded by bamboo stalks, with wavelike grooves dug in the sand and an assortment of stones and statuary placed throughout.

"This is my latest work," said Haruka. "Do you like it?"

"It's very lovely," said Mamoru.

"Now, do you see that rock over there at the edge?" He pointed to it.

"Yes."

"Take a good look at it. Do you notice anything?"

Mamoru looked closely. "It's…a wee bit jagged."

"Yes," said Haruka. "It's quite different from all the others. But even it has a place in the garden's design." He took one last drag on his cigarette, then put it out and turned to Mamoru with a smile. "It's the same with your son."

Mamoru smiled back with relief and appreciation.

* * *

"What's taking Dad so long?" Kimihiro moaned as he walked alongside his mother.

"He had to talk to Haruka about a lot of things," said Hinanjo. "You just need to be patient."

"I don't wanna! My feet hurt and I wanna go hooooome!"

"Kimihiro, I said _no whining!_"

"But it's so boring here!"

Hinanjo sighed. There was indeed very little for Kimihiro to do at the temple, and anything she thought he might have enjoyed looking at invariably bored him. But then something caught her attention: a girl (or at least it looked like a girl) clad in a red flower-patterned kimono sitting under the shade of a tree.

"Oh, look over there, sweetie," said Hinanjo, pointing. "Why don't you go say hello to that little girl? Maybe you can play together."

Kimihiro saw the girl, and the prospect of making a new friend took his mind off his boredom and aching feet. He ran to her, but she did not seem to notice him.

"Umm…hey," Kimihiro said shyly.

The girl looked up at him but didn't say anything. Kimihiro noticed that she had yellow eyes, very much like those he had seen in his dream…but that didn't matter to him right now. "Can't you talk?"

The girl stayed silent.

"I'm Kimihiro," he persisted. "Who are you?"

"Shizuka," said the girl in a rather deep voice…too deep to be a girl's, in fact.

Kimihiro was baffled. "Wait a minute…you're a _boy_, aren't you?"

"Yeah," answered Shizuka.

Kimihiro stood speechless for a moment, blinking. Then he felt a laugh coming on. He covered his mouth with both hands in an attempt to hide it.

"What's so funny?" asked Shizuka.

Kimihiro couldn't hold it back any longer. "You're dressed like a girl!" he exclaimed. "Ohh…oh that's funny…why are you dressed like a girl?"

"None of your business," said Shizuka bluntly.

"Hey!" said Kimihiro angrily. Shizuka grunted and looked away again.

"Well…um…" Kimihiro began uneasily, "do…do you wanna play with me?"

"I don't know," said Shizuka.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"You're bothering me."

Kimihiro scowled and clenched his fists. "Y-Y-You're really rude, you know that?"

"And you're really loud," said Shizuka, putting his fingers in his ears.

Kimihiro flailed his arms around and stomped his foot. "Ooooohh, you're driving me craaaaazy!" He abruptly ceased his hysterics, trying to think, but still annoyed. "All right, we're gonna settle this, you hear?"

"Huh?" said Shizuka.

"We'll play a game," said Kimihiro, "and if I win, you gotta be nice to me, understand?"

"What if _I_ win?"

"You won't."

"But what if I do?"

"YOU WON'T! YOU WON'T, YOU WON'T, YOU **WON'T!**"

Shizuka stuck his fingers in his ears again. "Whatever."

"So what's it gonna be?" asked Kimihiro.

"What's _what_ gonna be?" said Shizuka.

"What game we're gonna play, dummy!"

Shizuka shrugged. "Don't matter."

"It does too matter! Now pick somethin'!"

"You pick."

"Well, all righty then…" Kimihiro tried to think of a game he could easily win at. Looking around and spotting a lovely hydrangea bush, the answer came to him. He smiled sneakily. "How about Hide and Seek?"

"I suppose," said Shizuka.

"Good. I'll hide and you'll seek."

"How come you don't wanna seek?"

"I just don't, okay? Now stand under that big tree and count to ten."

Shizuka nodded and stood up. Once Shizuka's back was turned and he started counting, Kimihiro ran off towards the bush and crouched down behind it. Before long, Shizuka was done counting, and when Kimihiro heard Shizuka wandering around in search of him, he giggled shrewdly. He was going to win for sure…

There was a tapping on his shoulder, and he turned to see Shizuka standing beside him.

"Found you," said Shizuka nonchalantly.

Kimihiro bolted up, his eyes stunned and angry. "How did you know I was here?"

"'Cause I like to hide behind that bush sometimes too."

Kimihiro jumped up and down frantically. "No fair! No fair! You peeked! You cheated!"

"No I didn't."

"You're a liar! A big fat liar!" In his anger, Kimihiro shoved Shizuka. Shizuka tried to regain his balance, but stumbled and fell flat on his belly in the dirt, sending a small cloud of dust into the air. He began to cough intensely as the dust got into his airway.

"You okay?" said Kimihiro, bending over.

Shizuka's anxious eyes looked as though they were about pop out of his skull, and his breathing was labored and wheezy.

"What's wrong?" Kimihiro had been infuriated by Shizuka only moments before; now he grew a bit concerned about him.

Shizuka rose to his feet and ambled off, still breathless. Kimihiro followed him.

Mamoru and Haruka were returning from their walk, still contentedly chatting and reminiscing when Shizuka waddled up to Haruka's side, looking at him with much distress. At once Haruka pulled a small pouch out of the sash of his kimono, untied it, and held it close to Shizuka's nose, letting him breathe in the refreshing scent of its contents.

"There you go," said Haruka soothingly, stroking Shizuka's hair. "Relax and breathe easy. The discomfort is leaving you." Kimihiro watched with perplexed curiosity.

After a few more moments of this, Shizuka's breathing improved, and Haruka tied up the pouch and tucked it back into his sash. "Feeling better now?" he asked. Shizuka nodded.

Mamoru bent down to get a closer look at the yellow-eyed youngster. "So who's this little charmer?"

Haruka smiled. "This is my grandson Shizuka."

"Grandson? So Tsuduki finally settled down, that old rascal…" Mamoru grinned mischievously.

"Actually, he's Shino's boy," said Haruka.

"Oh," said Mamoru, slightly embarrassed. Tsuduki and Shino were Haruka's son and daughter, respectively, and Mamoru had been friends with both of them. "So…the pouch," he said, changing the subject, "what was that for?"

"Shizuka has breathing troubles every now and then. I keep some herbs with me that seem to help." Haruka then turned to his grandson. "So, how did it happen this time?"

"I fell in the dirt," said Shizuka.

"Oh? Did you trip?"

"No, I was playin' with him." He pointed to Kimihiro.

"Hey! I have a name, you know!" Kimihiro shouted.

Mamoru folded his arms and looked towards his son. "Kimi, I take it you were playing a bit…rough?"

"Who, me?" Kimihiro said, pointing to himself. "Nope! Nope! No sir!" He shook his head.

"Don't you try to fool me," said Mamoru firmly. "I know my Kimi. Now tell the truth."

Kimihiro groaned and rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, I pushed him. But he was being a buttwipe!"

"Kimihiro Watanuki! Don't you use that kind of language, you hear me?"

"Sorry…but he was!"

"Shizuka, what happened?" Haruka asked his grandson. "Why did he push you?"

"We were playing Hide and Seek and he lost," said Shizuka.

"Oh, I see," said Mamoru, giving his son a stern look. "Somebody was being a sore loser!"

"But Dad…" Kimihiro whined.

"You can 'but Dad' me until Mt. Fuji crumbles, there's no excuse for that. And you certainly shouldn't have hurt poor Shizuka!"

"I didn't hurt him! I-I just shoved him a little, that's all!"

Mamoru turned to Shizuka. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," said Shizuka. "But he did shove me kinda hard."

"Well, that settles it," said Mamoru. "Kimihiro, say you're sorry."

Kimihiro let out a stubborn "Hmph!" and looked away.

"Say it!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Kimi, if you don't say you're sorry you're going to be in big trouble!"

Kimihiro sighed. "Fine…I'm sorry I pushed Shizuka…"

Mamoru cleared his throat.

"…and for being a sore loser."

"There's a good boy," said Mamoru happily. "Now why don't you two hug and make up?"

Kimihiro stared at Shizuka, disconcerted.

Shizuka cocked his head to the side. "Well?"

Kimihiro turned and ran off with an angry shriek of "NO WAAAAAY!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Shizuka called out, trotting after him.

"My name's not 'hey!'" Kimihiro shouted back.

Haruka and Mamoru watched them run away. "Adorable, aren't they?" said Haruka.

"Indeed," said Mamoru. The sounds of Kimihiro and Shizuka's squabbling echoed in the distance. "Just…not together. Little pint-sized powder kegs, that's what those two are!"

Haruka smiled at Mamoru knowingly. "They don't have to be."

Mamoru scoffed. "Really now? You think our boys could be a fine little pair of pals romping around in the sunshine with rainbows and birds and cookies and donuts just being all…all 'zip-a-dee-doo-dah' together? Why, that's got to be the most foolish, most improbable…" He halted his animated disapproval, eyes wide, realizing that maybe the old priest had a point. "…most…_perfect_ thing I've ever heard!" He clapped his hands and bounced on his toes with childlike enthusiasm. "Haruka, you old genius, you! It's just what Kimi needs!"

"What do you mean?" asked Haruka.

"Last night Hinanjo said he was crying because no one wanted to be his friend. But as long as he has Shizuka, there'll be no more of that!" He let out a long, blissful sigh. "Ahh, Haruka, you were right! There _is_ a place for him!" With a jolly whoop of delight, Mamoru ran to the bickering youngsters. Haruka chuckled and shook his head, then patiently followed him.

Shizuka was attempting to hug Kimihiro, while the bespectacled tyke was putting up a loud and fierce struggle. "I'm not huggin' a meanie!" he yelled, pushing Shizuka away.

"Who said I'm a meanie?" said Shizuka as he resisted Kimihiro's shoving.

"_I_ said, that's who! Now get away from me!"

Mamoru approached them. "Having fun?" he asked blithely, ignoring their skirmish.

"No!" snapped Kimihiro. In the midst of the tussle Kimihiro lost his footing and fell backwards. Incensed, he sat up and glared at Shizuka. "What was that?"

"Payback," said Shizuka impassively.

Kimihiro sprang to his feet and shook his fist. "Grrr! See, you ARE a meanie!"

"Too loud…" Shizuka grumbled, sticking his fingers in his ears yet again.

Haruka gave Mamoru a clever look. "Having second thoughts?"

Mamoru smiled uneasily and scratched the back of his head, blushing a little. "Well…these things take time, don't they?"


	7. Encounters

_**CHAPTER 6:**_

_**ENCOUNTERS**_

Mamoru was once again busy at Miyuki Café, putting the finishing touches on a fancy cake that a customer had ordered the day before. He neatly and carefully made a curling circle of blue icing around its perimeter, ignoring how hot and sweaty he had become from working so close to the ovens all day long.

Then one of his co-workers called to him from the kitchen doorway, "Mamoru! Someone's here to see you!"

Startled, Mamoru squeezed his pastry bag much too tightly, making an awful sloppy mess on the cake. He gasped at his blunder, mortified. "Err…umm…I-I'll be out in a minute!"

Once his co-worker had closed the door, Mamoru flung the ruined cake into the trash can, then grabbed his mixing bowl and ingredients and got right to work on another one. He poured in the flour and water, then got out an egg. Feeling slightly calmer now, he took a deep breath.

"All right, old boy…you can do it this time," he said to himself with a smile. He tapped the egg on the side of the bowl. "A-one and a-two and a-three!"

His co-worker returned. "Hey, this lady says she can't stay long and she really wants to see you!"

Startled again, Mamoru clenched the egg tightly and broke it, sending the gooey yolk running between his fingers. "A-four," he muttered glumly. He sighed and wiped his hand clean with a towel. "So is my wife here?"

"No, it's someone else," said his co-worker. "She says she's an old friend."

"Oh?" Curious, Mamoru walked out of the kitchen and to the front counter. There stood a young woman dressed in a deep olive kimono, and at her side was a quiet little boy in a powder blue kimono. Both shared the same black hair and charming yellow eyes, but the boy had a somber look that his mother lacked.

Mamoru's face lit up with recognition. "Shino! It's you!"

"Good afternoon, Mamoru," said Shino demurely, bowing. "How are you?"

Mamoru sulked. "Today has _not_ been one of my better days…"

"It hasn't?"

"Not one bit." The heat from being near the ovens had now taken its toll on him. He grabbed a half-empty bottle of water sitting on the counter and took a long gulp, then listlessly slung it back down. "Making cakes for picky customers, it wears a body…" He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Mumsie was right…I should have stuck with being a waiter."

"But you didn't enjoy that," said Shino.

Mamoru's eyes widened as the memory of his first job—a waiter at a posh restaurant in an equally posh hotel—came back to him in full. "No! No! Not at all! What am I thinking? That place made me a nervous wreck! All those American tourists and my English was pathetic…I swear they were laughing behind my back at how scared I looked!"

Shino put a hand over her mouth and laughed softly.

Mamoru let out a heavy sigh and settled down. "Ahh, enough about all that frustrating fiddle-faddle…what brings you here, Shino?"

"Father told me you came to the temple yesterday," said Shino. "I wish I could have seen you then, but I had to go out and buy fish…you know how Tsuduki is about his sashimi."

"All too well," said Mamoru, smiling sardonically and shaking his head. He picked the bottle up and took another sip of water. "So…I guess your father told you all about what Hinanjo and I have been up to these past five years."

"Yes," she said. "He also said you got to meet my Shizuka." At the mention of his name, the boy at her side perked up.

"I certainly did," said Mamoru, looking at Shizuka lightheartedly. "Remember me?"

Shizuka just stared and blinked.

"Surely you do," persisted Mamoru. "I'm Kimihiro's dad. You remember Kimihiro, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Shizuka, "he was loud and mean."

"Now, now," said Mamoru, "Kimi's a bit wild, but he's also a big sweetheart. You'll learn to love him, trust me!" As he spoke, he caught a glimpse of Hinanjo and Kimihiro approaching the right side of the counter. "And here he comes now!" He bounced on his toes and shook his clenched fists enthusiastically. "Oh, this is perfect! **Perfect!**"

"Well, somebody sure is happy today," said Hinanjo.

"Absolutely!" said Mamoru. "Look who dropped by!"

Hinanjo smiled at Shino and bowed. "Good afternoon." Shino bowed back.

"W-Well, yes, Shino's here," said Mamoru, "but look who else! Little Shizuka! Haruka's grandson!"

Seeing his tormentor from the previous afternoon, Kimihiro scowled. When Shizuka caught sight of him, he grunted and looked away.

Hinanjo smiled at Shizuka. "Hello there."

Shino gave her son a gentle nudge. "Shizuka, say hello."

Shizuka peered up at Hinanjo. "Hullo," he mumbled.

"Very good," said Shino. "Now say hello to Kimihiro too."

Shizuka stared at Kimihiro with indifferent eyes for a moment. Kimihiro stared back with a defensive glare.

Then Shizuka casually raised his hand and said "Yo."

"What kind of a hello is that?" snapped Kimihiro.

Shino smiled halfheartedly. "It's good enough."

The cookie display case on Mamoru's counter caught Shizuka's eye. He turned to his mother and pointed to it. "Can I have one?"

"Of course," said Shino. "You deserve a taste of Mamoru's wonderful treats."

Mamoru blushed. "And _I_ _don't_ deserve your flattery." He opened the case, picked up a cookie with his pair of tongs, and handed it to Shino, who then handed it to Shizuka.

Kimihiro was outraged at this. "How come he gets a cookie and not me?"

"Because _he _probably didn't eat an entire box of Pocky on the train ride," said Hinanjo.

"Grrrr, and it's a peanut butter cookie too! That's my favorite!" Kimihiro pouted. "It's not fair…"

Shizuka was about to take a bite out of the cookie, but when he noticed Kimihiro's frustration, he broke the cookie in half and handed him a piece. "Here."

"Huh?" said Kimihiro.

"Take it," Shizuka insisted.

Kimihiro skeptically took the piece of cookie out of Shizuka's hand.

"Aww, wasn't that nice of Shizuka?" said Mamoru happily. "Now what do you say, Kimi?"

Kimihiro looked at Shizuka, who was now nibbling his half of the cookie. "Grrr! He still got the bigger piece!" He angrily crammed his piece into his mouth.

Mamoru grinned toothily and slammed both hands over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter.

"Whashoo laffin' aht?" Kimihiro yelled with his mouth full.

Mamoru flinched and hid his hands behind his back. "Nothing, nothing," he said as innocuously as he could, "just…just glad to see that you two are such good friends!"

Upon hearing this, Kimihiro nearly choked on his cookie. He gulped it hastily and gave his father a baffled look. "_Friends?_"

"Of course! And _perfect_ friends at that!"

That's when young Kimihiro's tantrum button was pushed, starting a shrieking and stomping and flailing frenzy as only he could do it. "GRRRRRRR! SHIZUKA'S **NOT MY FRIEND!**" He punctuated the last three words with furious jumping.

"Kimihiro!" Hinanjo scolded, grabbing onto his shoulders. "What have I told you about throwing a fit in the store?"

At this, Kimihiro was instantly still. "Umm…don't do it?"

"Right," said Hinanjo, letting go. "It's very rude."

"And very loud," said Shizuka, who had once again stuck his fingers in his ears.

Trying his hardest to restrain himself, Kimihiro ran his fingers through his hair and groaned through gnashed teeth.

Mamoru blushed and tugged at his apron strap. "W-W-Well," he stammered, "maybe you two don't see eye to eye just yet…but…but that could all change…right?"

"Mamoru!" His co-worker called from the kitchen. "Mrs. Urusai just called and she's gonna be here to pick up her cake at 2 o'clock!"

Mamoru got out his pocket watch. It was twenty minutes until 2 o'clock, and he had only just begun his second attempt at the cake! He broke out into a sweat. "I-I-I'll be right there to finish it up!" He bolted into the kitchen so fast he practically vanished.

Hinanjo shook her head in contempt. "Typical…"

"Don't be so harsh," said Shino. "I always thought his outbursts were kind of cute."

Hinanjo laughed wryly. "Well…maybe sometimes."

"I'm glad Mamoru has you," said Shino. "My brother and I always wanted him to be happy."

"He's told me a lot about you and your family," said Hinanjo. "He says he really appreciates how much your dad looked out for him."

"I'm glad he still loves us. My brother thought he didn't care about us anymore." She took Shizuka by the hand. "Do you still have some shopping to do, or do you need to go home now?"

"I was going to stop by Tennen no Beauty and grab a few things," said Hinanjo. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…I was wondering if I could come along and let the boys get to know each other a little more. Mamoru seems like he really wants them to be together."

Hinanjo looked over at Kimihiro. He was sticking his tongue out and making faces at Shizuka, who looked away with a blank scowl.

"I suppose there's no harm in it," said Hinanjo. "Though I'm not so sure _they _want to be together." She shrugged. "But I guess Mamoru knows what he's talking about."

Shino smiled. "If there's anyone he trusts with Kimihiro, it's my family."

* * *

Tennen no Beauty, a beauty products store, was brightly-lit and spotless, with its floors a slick shade of ochre and its goods stacked high on exquisite glass shelves. In the eyes of young Kimihiro, however, this ornate place meant being dreadfully confined by his mother's browsing, made worse, it seemed, by her visiting with Shino at the same time.

In the splendid light of the store, Shino was able to get a better look at her new acquaintance. "You know," she said, coyly stroking a few strands of Hinanjo's soft blond hair, "your hair is just beautiful, Hinanjo!"

Hinanjo grinned playfully and lightly moved Shino's hand away. "Thanks," she said, taking a bottle of conditioner off one the shelves and handing it to Shino. "Here's my secret."

Shino examined the bottle. "This is how you get it so glossy?"

"Yes. This stuff is _amazing_ and it smells wonderful."

Shizuka stayed close to his mother while they shopped, while, out of the corner of her eye, Hinanjo saw Kimihiro pouting some distance away. She was aware of her son's boredom, but she was much more aware of what boredom could drive him to do. And because of this, she realized a practical advantage of having Shizuka around.

"Shizuka," Hinanjo told him, "you'd better go keep an eye on Kimihiro. Make sure he doesn't run off."

Shizuka looked over at Kimihiro, nodded at Hinanjo, and then ambled off to join the sulking bespectacled lad.

"As I was saying," said Hinanjo to Shino, "you only have to apply this once…"

Kimihiro, listening to their banter, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"S'matter?" asked Shizuka.

Kimihiro sighed. "I'm so bored…I hate it when she takes me shopping with her!"

"She'll probably finish up soon," said Shizuka.

"Pfft! You got no idea how she's like in these stores." Looking down at the polished floors, Kimihiro wandered closer to the store's entryway and stood there with his arms folded. Looking up briefly, he saw the large arcade across from Tennen no Beauty. The flashing lights and alluring noises, and all the fun they promised, seemed to taunt him.

Shizuka waddled up to Kimihiro's side. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"That," said Kimihiro, pointing to the arcade.

"Looks cool," said Shizuka. "Too bad we can't go."

For a moment, Kimihiro thought he had no choice but to sadly agree with Shizuka. But then he looked over his shoulder at Hinanjo and Shino, who were still browsing and chatting away; Hinanjo seemingly hadn't noticed that he'd moved closer to the entryway.

Kimihiro smiled naughtily. "Or…can we?"

"What do you mean?" said Shizuka.

Kimihiro grabbed Shizuka's hand. "Come on," he whispered, leading him out of the store as quietly as he could. "Just for a few minutes. They won't notice."

"You sure?" said Shizuka.

"Shhhh! Yes! Now come _on!_"

Moments later they stood at the entrance of the arcade, and out of earshot of their mothers. Glad to be free, Kimihiro let go of Shizuka's hand and ran inside, laughing enthusiastically. Shizuka quietly followed.

Kimihiro bounced around as though he had springs in his shoes. "Woo-hoo! Look at this awesome place!"

The walls of the arcade were adorned with long curvy neon tubes, like the kind that surround a jukebox. On the ceiling, there was a rapidly spinning light that cast a kaleidoscope of bright colors on the dark carpet. And above the beeping and honking and booming of the multitudes of games, an energetic pop tune played over the speakers.

"It's almost as loud as you are," said Shizuka.

"Will you just QUIT with the 'loud' thing?" Kimihiro shouted.

Shizuka covered his ears. "Never mind, you're louder."

Kimihiro shook his fist at Shizuka. "Ooohh! Shut UP!"

Ignoring his companion's anger, Shizuka casually folded his arms and rubbed his nose. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Play games! Duh!" said Kimihiro.

"Which ones?"

"You just let me pick 'em, okay?" Kimihiro looked around at the games. Nearby was an assortment of crane machines; many filled with toys, but a few held more peculiar things.

"Let's do this one!" he said, pointing to a crane machine that contained tubs of ice cream. He ran to it and began jerking the joystick around…but nothing happened. He jerked it harder and pounded the big button that lowered the crane, but still nothing happened. Growing exceedingly frustrated, he broke into a fury of yanking the joystick in all directions, slamming the button and thumping his hand on the side of the machine all at once.

"Grrrr! What's the matter with this thing?" Kimihiro snarled.

"You gotta put money in it, stupid," said Shizuka.

"I KNOOOOOW!"

"You got any?"

Kimihiro dug around in both of his pockets. "Nope."

"Let's go ask my mom for some," said Shizuka, turning to exit the arcade.

Kimihiro grabbed Shizuka's kimono, pulling him back. "Ohhh no! No way! I'm not going back over there!"

"Then how are we gonna play 'em?"

"You let me figure that out, okay?" Looking behind him, he spotted a small shiny object lying on the floor. He ran to pick it up; it proved to be a silver token. "Ha! Look what I found!" Kimihiro shouted, running back to Shizuka and holding it up.

Shizuka examined the token with some confusion. It didn't quite look like money—that is to say, the brownish-gold coins with the little square holes in the middle—but it seemed close enough.

Kimihiro popped the token into the slot and began moving the joystick, trying to position the crane above a tub of red bean ice cream.

"Closer…closer…" he muttered, keenly determined. He began shifting the joystick in slower increments so as to get the crane in the _exact _position. An eager grin soon crossed his face, for it was almost just right….

Shizuka reached over and began pulling the joystick in the opposite direction.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?" Kimihiro shrieked.

"Get the green tea ice cream," said Shizuka.

"No way!" said Kimihiro, trying to regain control of the joystick. "I want the red bean ice cream!"

"Green tea's better," said Shizuka, moving it again.

"No! Red bean's my favorite!"

"Green tea."

"Red bean!"

"Green tea."

"RED BEAN! NOW LEGGO BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR HEAD OFF!"

In the midst of their tug-of-war, Kimihiro accidently hit the crane-lowering button with his elbow. The crane dropped, and they watched in dismay as it picked up neither flavor…in fact, it didn't pick up anything.

"Now see what you've done!" Kimihiro wailed.

"_You're_ the one who didn't ask what kind to get," said Shizuka.

"Well…well even if I had I wouldn't have gotten stupid green tea!"

"Whatever." Shizuka wandered away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" said Kimihiro.

"I'm goin' back to my mom."

"Bu-bu-but…but you can't go back there! It's boring! Don't you wanna stay here and play?"

"You don't have any more money and you're too mean."

"I am NOT mean! Now get back here right now!"

Shizuka ignored him and left the arcade.

"Hmph! Fine! I'll play by myself then!" He ran off in search of more games…and hopefully more dropped tokens.

He soon came across what was evidently the arcade's top attraction: in one far north corner was a large flashing sign that read "Whack-A-Mokona." Beneath it, small chubby rabbit-like creatures, some black and some white, popped in and out of little holes. In front of the game, a little girl stood pounding them with a mallet, frequently missing them.

Kimihiro ran up to the contraption and yanked the mallet from the girl's hands.

"Hoeeee!" The girl squealed. "Give it back!"

"Watch how a pro does it!" Kimihiro said, pummeling the little mechanical creatures with all his might.

His skill failed to impress the girl. "Touya!" she wailed, her green eyes growing teary. "Make him stop!"

The girl's brother, a dark haired, stern-faced lad much older than Kimihiro, approached him.

"Give it back and wait your turn," he said. "Now."

Intimidated, Kimihiro reluctantly gave the mallet back. The older boy then handed it to his sister. "Here ya go, monster."

The girl grabbed the mallet from her brother. "I'm not a monster!"

Kimihiro stood and wistfully watched the two of them. He thought of how upset he had made the little girl, and how her brother stepped in to help her. He thought of how his classmates had so often ridiculed him for the fact that he saw things. If he had been in the girl's shoes, who would _he_ have around to stick up for him?

When the girl had finished playing, he timidly walked up to her. "I…I'm sorry for takin' your hammer."

"It's okay," said the girl. "You can play now."

Kimihiro shrugged. "I don't have any tokens."

The girl looked sad for a moment, but then she got an idea. She walked up to her brother and whispered something. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a token, and handed it to her. Smiling, she returned to Kimihiro and held it out to him. "Here you go."

"Really?" said Kimihiro. "For me?"

The girl nodded.

"Thanks a bunch!" He took the token out of her hand. "And…you know what? You're awfully lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Your brother…I think he's really great."

The girl frowned. "YOU don't have to live with him."

"Hey monster!" Her brother called, walking towards the exit behind his sister and Kimihiro. "We'd better get going!"

"I told you, I'm NOT a monster!" She scampered away to join him.

Kimihiro looked down at the token in his hand with some smugness, then stuck it in his pocket and walked out.

What he wasn't aware of was that the arcade had _two_ entrances and exits, one on the west side of the mall and one on the east side. He had walked in from the west; this exit led to the east.

He had expected to see the beauty products store across from the arcade, and when he saw a music store instead, the giddy glow of moments earlier disappeared and a dreadful feeling tingled in his little bones. All around him, hordes of shoppers bustled every which way, but to him they seemed little more than a cold sea of activity. With panic surging in his limbs, he plunged into the crowd and scurried off.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Hinanjo asked Shizuka.

"We…kinda snuck off and went to the arcade," said Shizuka. "I thought he would have come back by now."

"You mean you left him there?" said Shino. "Hinanjo told you to watch him!"

"I'm sorry, Mom…he was bein' a big jerk."

"That doesn't matter. You shouldn't have left him behind."

"It's all right, Shino," said Hinanjo, struggling to keep her cool as her anxiety crept higher and higher. "He's just a kid. And Kimihiro can try the patience of a tree sometimes."

Shino took Shizuka's hand and started to walk out. "Well in any case, we need to find him before someone else does."

Hinanjo winced. Kidnappings, though rare, had occurred in the mall before. She followed Shino out of the store and towards the arcade.

* * *

Kimihiro heard nothing but the swift patter of his sneakers hitting the floor as he ran, and although his eyes saw the crowds surrounding him it was as though his mind rendered them invisible, for his only thoughts were of finding familiar scenery and subsequently returning to his mother.

He had bumped into people on several occasions, causing a few to drop their heavy bags. They grumbled and nagged and some even yelled, but it had no effect on him.

Finally he stopped and fretfully examined the scores of shoppers. "Mama!" he cried out. He listened for her reply, but it was almost impossible to hear anything in such a commotion.

Crushed, he took off again. "Mama! Where are you?"

* * *

"Kimihiro!" Hinanjo called, restlessly searching the arcade. "Kimihiro! Where are you?"

Shino and Shizuka also looked for him in vain. "I don't see him anywhere," said Shizuka.

"Well, hopefully you'll learn a lesson," said Shino. "You don't abandon your friends like this, no matter how much they annoy you."

Shizuka cringed, then followed his mother to the Whack-A-Mokona machine, where Hinanjo stood. "Any luck?" asked Shino.

Hinanjo sighed heavily. "No."

Shizuka looked up at Hinanjo, seeing the look of dread on her face. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault," said Hinanjo. "I told you Kimihiro was bound to wander off."

"But that's why you told me to watch him, isn't it?"

"It is. But I guess I shouldn't have." She looked down, rubbing her forehead miserably.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Shizuka, I said IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, all right? _I'm_ the one who should have been more responsible!"

"But…!"

"Shizuka, she's not mad at you." Shino admonished. "Now be a good boy and don't bother her. She's very upset right now."

Shizuka sighed and looked down, a cold aching in his chest. He wanted to be calm, he wanted to do as his mother told him, and he knew that if he got too panicky he would start having trouble breathing. But more than anything, he wanted to know that Kimihiro was okay, that he hadn't gotten lost forever—or worse—because of his disobedience. And if Kimihiro evidently wasn't in the arcade, then _where was he?_

Glancing up momentarily, something caught his attention. "Hey," he said, pointing, "that's not the way we came in, is it?"

Shino looked at where her son was pointing. "I don't think so," she said. "That looks like another exit."

Hinanjo perked up. "Another exit?" She promptly looked behind and saw it. "You're right! Maybe he got confused and walked out that way! Come on!"

* * *

"MAMA! MAMA!" Kimihiro wailed at the top of his voice, a waterfall of tears running down his face. "MAMAAAAA!"

Tired of running and screaming, he stopped to catch his breath. He now had no idea of where he was, let alone where his mother was. He sank down on the floor and sobbed, convinced that he would never be found.

From beside him there came the _click-clack _of high heels treading the smooth floor. Then it stopped, and a shadow loomed over him. Kimihiro cautiously looked up, and when he saw who the shadow belonged to, he sprang to his feet and stared in shock.

She was tall and slender, with dark hair that flowed past her shoulders. She carried a small grey purse and wore a black dress, a pair of lacy black gloves, and a butterfly-shaped necklace made of glittering violet gems.

And then there were her eyes.

Untold wisdom blazed from within her red eyes, burning a hole right through Kimihiro and taking his breath away.

An eerie stillness hovered over them, as though everything—Kimihiro's distress, the collective clamor surrounding them—had somehow frozen, somehow ceased to be. Then the stranger broke the silence at last. "Well," she asked smoothly, "what were you crying about?"

Kimihiro opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a pitiful squeak before the sobbing started again. "I'm…I'm…I'm lost!" he cried. "I'm lost and I want my Mama!"

The stranger said nothing, but got down on her knees so as meet Kimihiro's height.

Kimihiro backed away. "W-What are you doing?"

She reached her arms out to him. "My name is Yuko. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Kimihiro was still frightened, but he needed some sort of consolation in this frightening predicament. He approached Yuko. The feel of her strange, lithe arms holding him made his muscles stiffen and his heart leap into his throat.

"Just relax," said Yuko. "I mean you no harm…Kimihiro Watanuki."

Kimihiro flinched and pulled himself away from her. "H-H-How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you," said Yuko. "You could say I knew you before you were born."

This disturbed Kimihiro at first, but then something occurred to him. "W-Well then…do you know where my Mama is?"

"Is that a wish?" asked Yuko.

"A what?"

"A wish. Is that your wish right now, to find her?"

"I…I guess so…wait, are you magic or somethin'?"

Yuko smiled and looked at him cleverly. "If you only knew. Now, what do you have in your pocket?"

"Ummm…a token."

"May I see it?"

Kimihiro took the token out of his pocket and handed it to Yuko. She held it up and inspected it closely. "This will do," she said, putting it in her purse.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"That token is the price of your wish," said Yuko. "No wish comes without a price."

"But…but…but…"

"Do you want to find your mother?"

Kimihiro sighed. "Oh well…I guess it's just a dumb old token."

"Very well, then."

"Now what happens?"

"Why, I take you to your mother, of course."

"Really?"

"Yes." She held out her arms again. "Come on now; I know how much you like to be carried."

Kimihiro warily put his arms around Yuko and let her pick him up. Then she walked off.

Kimihiro watched the bustle passing by as Yuko carried him. He rested his head on her shoulder and gingerly clutched part of her dress, seeking comfort. She was no substitute for his mother, and at the thought of how much he wanted to see her, his desolation returned with a vengeance.

Yuko felt a wet sensation on her shoulder, and after hearing some muffled whimpering from Kimihiro, its source was easy to determine. She shifted her arm a bit to hold him better and began humming a beautiful tune. While Kimihiro still cried, the melody momentarily took his mind off the gloom of his situation.

"That was pretty," Kimihiro said with a sniffle.

"Thank you," said Yuko. "Long ago, I used that song to soothe a very special boy."

"That's nice. Was he like me?"

"Very much so."

Kimihiro snuggled further into Yuko's dress and tried to settle down, not knowing that she was in fact fighting back tears of her own.

* * *

"He's about this tall," Hinanjo described to a brown haired man, "he has black hair, he wears glasses, and he's wearing a white shirt with black jeans. Did you see him?"

The man thought for a moment. "I may have, but I'm not sure."

"Oh, please…" Hinanjo covered her eyes with her palm and groaned. "It's been the same thing with every single person I've asked! 'Maybe, but I don't know!' _Please!_ Either you saw him or you didn't!"

"Hinanjo, calm down," Shino gently urged.

Hinanjo stopped and took a deep breath, peering up at the man's perturbed face. "I…I'm sorry, sir…I'm just worried sick about him…"

"I understand," said the man. He looked down at his two children, a dark haired boy and a brown haired girl. "I'd feel the same way if one of mine wandered off." He sighed. "I'd just hate to imagine what _he_ must be going through…"

Hinanjo shuddered, then closed her eyes and shook her head so as to shake away her thoughts, for the very worst case scenario was on her mind.

Then the boy perked up. "Wait a minute…did you say he had glasses?"

"Yes," Hinanjo said eagerly. "Did _you_ see him?"

"Yeah. My sister was playing Whack-A-Mokona and he took her hammer."

"But don't worry," the girl piped up, "he said he was sorry. Then my brother gave him one of our tokens." She turned to her brother. "Isn't that right, Touya?"

"Mmm-hmm," said the boy, nodding. "Come to think of it, he kinda looked like my friend Yukito…"

"What happened after that?" asked Hinanjo.

"I think he came out of there behind us," said the boy.

"He did," said the girl. "I saw him. He looked scared, but I didn't know he was lost…"

"Did you see which way he went?

The girl hesitated. "Hoee…I don't know…I'm sorry…"

Hinanjo sighed. "Great…NOW how are we going to find him?"

"Wait," said Shino, "I know what we can do. We can split up and cover more ground."

"Well, that would definitely make it easier," said Hinanjo.

"Good. You can take the left and I'll take the right."

"What about me?" A heretofore silent Shizuka piped up. "I wanna help find him too."

"You too, Shizuka." They both walked away, Hinanjo following suit in the opposite direction.

Shino looked over her shoulder. "Hinanjo, aren't you forgetting something?"

Hinanjo paused. "Oh…right." She turned to the man and his children and bowed. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome," he said. "Best of luck finding him!"

* * *

Kimihiro had grown quiet now. Yuko looked over at him; his head was buried in her dress and his eyes were half-closed and bloodshot from crying. She stopped walking and stood still, gazing at the crowds which were just as chaotic as ever.

Kimihiro warily lifted his head and looked around. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet," said Yuko. She continued walking onwards.

"Are you sure you know where she is?"

"Yes."

"She didn't leave without me, did she?"

"Of course not. She loves you and cares for your safety."

On the word _safety_, Kimihiro recalled his mother's firm warnings about talking to strangers and going places with them…warnings he'd forgotten in the misery of the moment. A wave of trembling ran up his spine, and his heart thumped.

"Ummm…Y-Yuko," he said. "You know what? I-I-I think I can go th-the rest of the way myself…"

"Why?" said Yuko. "You'd just wind up even more lost than before."

Kimihiro squirmed around in her arms like an angry cat. "L-L-Lemme down! Lemme down! Lemme down!"

"Be still!"

"DOWN! NOW!" Kimihiro wriggled out of her grasp and fell down on his side. Immediately he picked himself up and took off.

"Come back!" Yuko shouted, following him.

Kimihiro ran faster, but it wasn't long before Yuko caught up with him and snatched him up in her arms.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Kimihiro squealed, kicking and flailing.

"There he is, Mom!" A familiar deep voice called out. "I see him!"

Kimihiro froze. "Shizuka?"

Gently elbowing their way through the crowd was Shino and Shizuka. Upon seeing Yuko, Shino stopped and tilted her head skeptically. "What are _you_ doing with him?"

"Leading him to his mother," said Yuko, putting Kimihiro down. "And for your information, I know her."

Shizuka glared at Yuko. "You wasn't hurtin' him, were you?"

"Why do you suppose that?" said Yuko.

"Cause I heard him cry for help."

"That doesn't mean I was hurting him. He was only frightened."

"Wait," said Kimihiro to Yuko, "so you're…_not _one of those bad people Mama tells me about?"

"I should hope not," said Yuko matter-of-factly.

"Well that's good…wait a minute! You lied!"

"How so?"

"You said you were takin' me to my Mama! But you took me to dumb 'ol Shizuka!"

"And he will lead you the rest of the way." She looked squarely at Shizuka. "You can do that, can't you?"

Her gaze stove through him like a heavy spear. Still, he nodded.

"Very good."

Shizuka sidled closer to Shino, filled with an odd sense of pride.

"And one more thing, for all three of you," said Yuko. "Do **not**, under any circumstances, let his mother know I found him."

"Why?" asked Kimihiro.

Yuko frowned. "Because _my_ time must come later." She crouched down, lightly stroking Kimihiro's hair with her long fingers. "Your heart is precious, little one. But you have a long path ahead of you, and all along the way, the darkness will try to steal your light." She tapped the middle of his chest to emphasize her point. "But there will surely be many others at your side to guide you…if you allow them."

She stood up, Kimihiro's eyes still wide and stuck on her.

"Thank you for finding him," said Shino. "I'm sorry if he gave you any trouble."

"Not at all," said Yuko. "Our encounter was inevitable." Then she turned and walked away.

_Inevitable. _ Something about that word awakened a memory that Shino thought she'd long forgotten. "Wait!" She called after Yuko.

Yuko stopped and looked over her shoulder. "What is it?"

Shino drew back slightly. "Nothing…it's just my father used to tell me stories about the Great Dimensional Witch, and how she said things were inevitable."

Yuko smiled at her knowingly. "Great Dimensional Witch…I have been called that." And with that she left them.

Kimihiro watched her depart. He couldn't make sense of the things she said to him, but the importance they carried lingered in the air. And on top of that, he was filled with a lively desire to somehow meet her again…

"Let's go," said Shizuka.

"You're not the boss of me!" Kimihiro yelled.

"But you gotta go home." Shizuka and his mother started to walk away. "And that weird lady said I gotta help you."

"Shut up!" Kimihiro darted after them. "And she's NOT a weird lady!"

"Yes she is."

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is."

"NO SHE'S NOT!"

"So loud…"

Some distance away, Yuko watched as the three of them disappeared into the crowds, the sound of the two boy's squabble blending with the continuous chatter of the shoppers.

Yuko had a unique gift: the knowledge of people's hearts and desires and where it would lead them. No, this gift was more of a sense, not unlike sight or hearing. But in Kimihiro's case, Yuko's own heart had obstructed her vision, and she knew it.

And that was something she had long promised herself she would never allow to happen.

Once they were out of sight, she broodingly looked upwards. "Clow…why didn't you warn me?"


	8. History

_**CHAPTER 7:**_

_**HISTORY**_

Under the warming afternoon sky, a beautiful roof glimmered in the fine sunlight. It was the roof atop Doumeki Temple's main hall, a splendid structure that regularly welcomed great scores of visitors, all of whom left in high spirits. Beyond it, past the tall trees and pristine pond, was the living quarters; a simple structure in comparison but no less lovely. In fact there was not a single spot in all the temple grounds that wasn't exquisitely designed or maintained, and an air of harmony and repose hovered over the entire domain. Revered secrets of maintaining this great beauty and purity had been passed down to every member of the Doumeki clan, and every succeeding generation added, in some way or another, more loveliness.

And inevitably young Shizuka would someday have his turn, though his naïve mind seldom gave the matter any thought.

Inside the living quarters, Shizuka lay sprawled out on the bamboo-mat floor of his room, industriously fitting together the tiny pieces of a puzzle, a task which he had spent over an hour on. Now at last the lovely picture of Mt. Fuji, with a bullet train rushing past, was coming into view, and only a handful of pieces were left in the box.

But once he had fit all of the pieces in their proper places, one empty space right in the middle still remained. He sat up and peered inside the box, then held it upside down and shook it. No other pieces fell out. He shook harder, but still nothing came of it. He put the box down and scratched the top of his head, his brow slightly scrunched. He'd had a knack for misplacing his toys as of late (much to Shino's frustration), and decided this was just another case of such.

He crawled over to the antique wooden toy box that sat behind him. He lifted the heavy lid and dug around, tossing out a beach ball, a little green racecar, and a Doraemon plush. He felt around the very bottom of the toy box, but found nothing but a few broken crayons.

"Shizuka!" Shino called from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready!"

"Comin'!" Shizuka called back, pulling himself away from the toy box. He closed the lid carefully, reminding himself of the dreadful time he smashed his fingers with it.

He headed down the hall and into the kitchen, where Shino had set out a plate of fried rice on the table. "Thanks Mom," he muttered as he sat down and picked up his chopsticks.

"You're welcome," said Shino.

Shizuka was about to start eating, but looking at his plate, he decided to give his search another try. He began digging around in the rice with his chopsticks, looking closely.

"Shizuka, what are you doing?" said Shino. "Surely you're not playing with your food."

"I'm not," said Shizuka, continuing his odd search. "I lost a puzzle piece."

"Then why are you poking around in your rice like that?"

"Well, it would be bad if I wound up swallowin' it, right?"

"Shizuka…first of all, why would a puzzle piece be in the rice?"

Shizuka shrugged. "Dunno."

"Second, if it were there, I would have seen it while I was cooking. So don't worry."

"'Kay."

Shino left to wash the dishes, and Shizuka ate his rice, still with each mouthful making sure he didn't feel or taste the puzzle piece. He didn't know what a puzzle piece would taste like, but he was quite sure it wouldn't taste like fried rice.

When he was done he licked the last few bits of rice off the chopsticks, then took the plate and chopsticks and sat them on the sink to be cleaned. He left the kitchen to resume his pursuit, wandering down the hallway towards Shino's bedroom.

He slid open the door, flicked on the lamp, and walked up to the bureau. Pulling open one drawer, he found nothing but some jewelry. He didn't consider it proper of him to dig through his mother's things the way he had done with his toys, so he closed the drawer. The drawer beneath it contained only clothes, and he didn't want to rummage through those either.

Then his eyes fell on a large drawer in the middle. The Doumeki family crest—a pair of crossed arrows—was carved into it, undoubtedly his grandfather's work. He opened the drawer, and to his surprise and delight, this one held a collection of old photographs.

The first one he saw was very old and worn, and in a faded sepia shade. He picked it up for a better look. It was a picture of his grandfather and a woman he didn't recognize, both in lovely wedding kimonos. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the woman's eyes looked something like those of his uncle Tsuduki's.

He spotted another. This picture was also quite old, but in color. It was of his mother when she was young—just barely a teenager—sitting on the porch eating watermelon, and at her side was a boy with glasses.

But it was the third picture, tucked away in a far corner of the drawer, that really caught his attention. It seemed to be much more recent, and featured someone he had never seen before, yet still felt drawn to. It was a stocky man in a sharp business suit, with a mop of cinnamon hair and dull copper eyes that carried a blunt gaze very much like his own.

"Shizuka!" Shino called out.

Shizuka whirled around and saw her standing in the doorway with a disapproving stare. "Wh-what?"

Shino walked up to him. "Leave that alone!" She snatched the picture from his hands.

"I'm sorry," said Shizuka, "I was just lookin' for my puzzle piece…"

"You know better than to pilfer through things that aren't yours," scolded Shino. "Why don't you go look somewhere else?"

Shizuka grunted and ruefully waddled out of the bedroom.

"Suteru…" he heard Shino mutter as he left. Curious, Shizuka stood against the wall and peered past the doorway. He saw Shino looking at the picture, running her fingers over it. Then she put the picture back in the drawer, closed it, and walked out.

Not wanting his mother to know that he had spied on her, Shizuka scampered away from the doorway. A pretty flowerpot sat nearby on an end table in the hall, and he carefully began looking there as well.

Shino came up from behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her. "Shizuka, you really shouldn't be worrying yourself so much about that puzzle piece. Why don't you go play outside for a bit? It's very sunny today."

Shizuka slumped his shoulders, gazing towards the end of the hall. He nodded at Shino and headed out, stopping at the entryway to slip on his shoes.

Right outside was a gorgeous collection of color, one of Haruka's many gardens. Gardening was mainly a hobby of his—as head priest he had larger matters to attend to—yet he still managed to put his heart into it. He often said that this was the reason why the flowers were always so vibrant and the herbs so nourishing—it was his devotion.

Shizuka sat on a rock and looked up at the sky, the clouds looking like wisps of candy flung upon a big blue platter. He felt hungry again.

His thoughts of candy were interrupted by a torrent of water hitting his face. Irately looking towards its source, he saw his uncle Tsuduki standing close by with a water hose.

Tsuduki covered his mouth in mock horror. "Oh, did I do that?"

Shizuka shook his head in an attempt to get dry, then got up off the rock and approached his uncle. "Whatcha up to, Uncle Duki?"

"Well, your grandpa told me to water his flowers," said Tsuduki, dousing the garden with the water hose. "He's busy in the storehouse right now."

"Can I help you?" said Shizuka.

"'Fraid not, squirt," said Tsuduki. "It's that time of the year when there's lots of pollen around these flowers, and that stuff's not good for you with your lung issues and all—_ah-ahh-chooo!_" Tsuduki rubbed his nose awkwardly. "Whoo! It's even getting to me!"

"You sure?" Shizuka insisted. "I haven't had any trouble today."

"I wouldn't risk it," said Tsuduki.

Shizuka sighed. "Is my breathin' thing ever gonna get better?"

"I don't know kiddo. But there's one thing I _do_ know."

"What?"

"We Doumekis are a strong bunch, and we've had to face some tough stuff over the years. If you remember that when you're feeling low, you'll be in good shape."

"But what if I'm not just a Doumeki? What if that's only part of me?"

"Well I think it's a pretty important part; what's the other?"

Shizuka hid his hands behind his back and looked away. "I…I dunno…"

"Eh, you'll get that figured out in good time," said Tsuduki.

Shizuka walked off, his gaze lowered.

"Where are you going?" asked Tsuduki.

"Nowhere," said Shizuka, not looking up.

"Every time you're going nowhere, you're going somewhere."

Shizuka answered with a dull grunt and kept going, but then he stopped and turned around. "Hey Uncle Duki…you seen a puzzle piece around anywhere?"

"Puzzle piece?" said Tsuduki, glancing upwards and scratching his head. "Nope, I don't think so."

"'Kay."

Shizuka wandered further past the garden and down the stone path. Turning a corner, he reached a mass of bamboo stalks that not only flanked the trail, but concealed it. This lesser-used part of the pathway snaked past the archery hall, where Haruka and others could often be found practicing. Archery was a key component of the Doumeki clan's purification methods, and Shizuka was frequently intrigued by his grandfather's skill in that area.

The chirping of a sparrow reached Shizuka's ears, relaxing him. Soon the rows of bamboo gave way to stone lanterns, and the bird's song was quickly drowned out by a swarm of unfamiliar voices. Temple visitors.

Shizuka ducked behind one of the stone lanterns, watching the crowd as intently as a jungle beast on the prowl, though much more docile. In a corner to the right sat a group of small stone statues, with a metal bowl sitting in the center. One woman reached into her purse and threw a coin at the bowl, narrowly missing it. In fact, the entire spot surrounding the statues was littered with coins from the unsuccessful tries of others. To the left, visitors were throwing handfuls of incense into the large burner, creating wisps of fragrant smoke.

Shizuka gently came out of hiding and scurried past the guests, ignoring them and hoping they would ignore him as well. He held his breath as he passed the incense burner and its smoke, knowing it would have a dreadful effect on his breathing. Soon he reached his destination, and to his happiness, no one else was there.

In a large cul-de-sac stood an array of gravestones, nearly all of which belonged to members of the Doumeki family. Every Doumeki was buried at the temple when their time came; a strong and unyielding tradition. Shizuka approached the most recently placed of these gravestones: the one belonging to his twin brother, little Kiku.

Kiku and Shizuka had both been born two and a half months early, a disastrous affair for all concerned. Frail Kiku was stillborn, and while Shizuka survived his condition was only marginally better. Shizuka had often been told that Kiku gave up what little strength he had in order for his brother to live.

Shizuka gazed at his reflection in the gravestone's glossy marble. He waved at his reflection and it waved back. He stood on one leg and nearly toppled over, and his reflection did the same. He jumped and his reflection jumped with him. Then he smiled faintly and placed his hand on the gravestone, touching his likeness—or as he had imagined it to be, Kiku.

It was strange to him—Kiku seemed so full of life, mimicking his every move, and yet still just as lifeless as the marble. Shizuka's smile faded, and he listlessly ran his hand down the gravestone. He lowered his head and wandered away in search of his grandfather.

Passing the main hall, where some monks and other priests stood, Shizuka saw the storehouse, and remembered his uncle's mention of his grandfather being hard at work there. He opened the storehouse door and sure enough, there was Haruka sitting at a table painting, with great dexterity, the _kanji _for "good fortune" on a small, flat piece of wood in the shape of a house. At his side were a few other such pieces of wood that had already been painted, as well as some he had yet to begin work on.

"Hey," said Shizuka, closing the door.

Haruka looked up from his work. "Hello, Shizuka. What are you doing here?"

"Nothin'."

"Nothing? Are you sure?"

Shizuka shrugged. "Just got kinda bored."

"Well, I've got a few more charms to finish up, then we can talk. Maybe a good story will cheer you up. Have I ever told you about Pipe Foxes?"

Shizuka sat down on the floor. "Yeah, you did yesterday."

Haruka resumed painting. "Well, I'm sure I'll be able to think of something else."

Shizuka looked up at the tall bookcases that lined the wall. Why did his grandfather need so many books? And what were they all for, anyway? Some of them looked like they had been sitting on the shelves for a very long time and hadn't been touched. Why did he keep books that he apparently didn't use? Perhaps he had forgotten about them?

Shizuka took one of the oldest-looking books off the shelf. The thin layer of dust upon its cover left his hands with a chalky feeling. When he opened the book, a small flurry of dust flew out from between the pages, causing an awful prickle in his throat that sent him into a coughing fit that quickly worsened. Soon it felt more like choking, the meager breaths he took in between coughs strenuous and barely filling his lungs.

Rasping, he crawled over to Haruka who, upon feeling his grandson's hand upon his arm, immediately laid his brush aside and pulled the pouch of herbs out of his kimono's sash. He opened the pouch and Shizuka pulled it close to his nose. Almost immediately he was soothed by the sweet, fresh scent of the herbs, and the way they opened his airway and slowly made his breathing easier. Haruka patted his grandson's back gently as he continued taking in the healing aroma. Then when Shizuka felt the congestion leave him entirely, he let go of the pouch, and Haruka closed it up and put it back in his sash. With his eyelids drooping sadly, Shizuka flopped down on his grandfather's lap like a tired cat.

Haruka rubbed Shizuka's hair. "Did that help?"

Shizuka grunted halfheartedly.

"Is something still bothering you?"

Shizuka sighed and rolled over on his back. "Yeah…guess so…"

"What is it?"

Shizuka looked down, twiddling his chubby fingers. "Are Doumekis _really_ strong?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Uncle Duki said we are."

Haruka shifted his leg to make himself and Shizuka more comfortable. "Well, he's right. There's great strength in our bloodline."

"But if we're so strong, why am I…y-you know…and Kiku…" Shizuka closed his eyes. "If Doumekis are so strong, why did he have to die?"

"Your mother likes to say that Kiku gave up his strength so you could live."

"Yeah…" Shizuka rolled over on his side again. "But still…I think he shoulda lived too, you know?"

"Why is that?"

Shizuka flicked a wood shaving across the floor. "Well…then I wouldn't be so…so…"

"Lonesome?"

Shizuka sat up, stretching his arms.

Haruka laid a hand on Shizuka's shoulder. "That's why you came in here to see me, isn't it? Because you were feeling lonesome."

Shizuka timidly looked over at his grandfather. "How'd ya know?"

"I'm sharper than you might think. I can always tell what's on your mind…and my children's too."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. When your uncle was about your age, he got into the stash of red bean jam. We were having company over the next day, and your grandmother had planned to use that jam as filling in her rice cakes. When I caught him, he tried _so_ hard to pin the blame on your mother, but he was no match for your old grandpa's cleverness." Haruka laughed softly. "That…and the fact that he didn't even bother to wash the jam off his fingers!" He shook his head.

Shizuka blinked. "Is that the story you promised me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you were gonna tell me a story when you was finished paintin'…or whatever."

Haruka nodded. "Oh, of course. Now, what will it be…?" He looked at his bookcases and saw that one book on the lower shelf was missing, but then he saw the book lying on the floor.

He turned to Shizuka. "Did you take that book off the shelf?"

"Yeah," said Shizuka. "That's what was makin' me cough…it was all dusty 'n stuff."

"That so?" Haruka stood up and picked up the book. "You're right…it looks like this one hasn't been read in a long while." He blew the dust off the cover and opened it, blowing still more dust off the pages. He examined the book's contents, coolly at first, but then as he flipped through more pages, a glimmer of captivated recognition shone in his eyes.

"Why, this is Gentaro's writing!" said Haruka.

Shizuka got up and waddled to his grandfather's side. "Gentaro? Who's he?"

"He was the founder of this temple," said Haruka, continuing to look through the pages.

Shizuka stood on his toes, trying to get a glimpse of what Haruka was reading. "Is that his book?"

"Oh, definitely. Every Doumeki learns his story…" Haruka closed the book and smiled. "…_that's _the story I'll tell you today; it's about time you learned it as well." He sat down on the floor and laid the book aside, then motioned for Shizuka to come sit close to him.

"Long ago, when Tokyo was much smaller and called Edo, a strange rogue wandered into town. His name was Gentaro Doumeki, and had been training at a shrine in the northern mountains, but he came to Edo because the Great Dimensional Witch told him it was where his future lay."

Shizuka's eyes flickered at the mention of the Great Dimensional Witch, for there was something familiar about that name…yet he kept quiet and listened.

"But when he entered Edo," Haruka continued, "he found that no one trusted him. No matter what he did, everyone thought he had only come to stir up trouble. Then one day, a horrible demon with a hundred eyes brought chaos to Edo, and no one could stop it. But during his time in the mountain shrine, Gentaro had learned the great technique of dispelling evil with arrows."

"Wow, just like you," said Shizuka.

"When Gentaro defeated the demon, the other villagers realized just how wrong they'd been about him, and he became a hero. He continued to keep them safe for many years, but he knew he wouldn't always be around. So he decided that they should have a place to go where his cleansing aura would always remain, and they would feel at peace. And that place turned out to be this temple. He named it Hyakuyonji, but nowadays everyone just calls it Doumeki Temple."

Shizuka huddled closer, and Haruka put his arm around him.

"Gentaro and his family lived a long and happy life, and the people's respect for him never faded. When he died one snowy winter's night, everyone was of course very sad, but they knew they would always have his lovely temple to remember him by, and that his children would carry on his spirit of bravery and kindness."

"What did he write in that book?" Shizuka asked.

Haruka picked the book up and opened it. "He wrote this book for his children to read so they could learn to follow his example. His archery and purification techniques are in here too, but the most important parts are his views on life."

Shizuka was enthralled as he looked at his ancestor's handwriting, even though he could not yet read very well.

Haruka turned a page and laid his finger upon a particular passage of text. "One of his greatest statements is right here: '_There is terrible wickedness lurking amongst you, my sons, and it waits for whatever chance it can to bring doubt and despair to your hearts. But it must __**get**__ to your hearts first. Keep your hearts full of love and wisdom, never ceasing to do what you know to be virtuous even when you are in the clutches of terror and sorrow, for enlightenment, my sons, can surely reveal itself in your darkest hours._'" Haruka turned to Shizuka with an understanding smile. "That's the kind of strength we Doumekis have. The strength that comes from doing the right thing even when we're afraid, and from finding happiness where we least expect it."

Shizuka rested his head on Haruka's chest, pondering those words.

Haruka turned another page, and upon seeing a small, brightly colored piece of cardboard stuck between the pages, picked it up. "Hmm, a puzzle piece," he said, "how did _that _get here?"

"There it is!" Shizuka exclaimed, plucking the puzzle piece from Haruka's grasp. "I've been lookin' for it all day!" He got up and headed towards the door, eager to finally finish his puzzle.

"Leaving, are you?" said Haruka. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Shizuka paused. "Oh yeah." He ran back to his grandfather and hugged him warmly, then left the storehouse.

Haruka watched Shizuka leave, then he began perusing Gentaro's book once more. "Even I need a reminder sometimes…"


	9. Don't Disappear

_**CHAPTER 8:**_

_**DON'T DISAPPEAR **_

The land was mysterious and gray, with a thin, cooling mist permeating its atmosphere. It was barren also, featureless except for the river which Kimihiro found himself walking along the bank of.

The river was sparkling clear, almost otherworldly. Kimihiro stopped and gazed at his reflection, which he could see perfectly even though he was not wearing his glasses.

Then a wind blew past, chilling him to the bone and stirring the water's surface. When the breeze settled, his reflection changed—it was no longer his image, but that of a brown haired boy whose look was both urgent and pleading.

"Don't disappear!" said the boy. "Whatever you do, don't disappear!"

The words stung Kimihiro's nerves. With widened eyes he backed away from the river, stumbling and falling flat on his rump.

Whatever little light this realm held was snuffed out like a candle, and Kimihiro heard the clanging of a large metallic door being slammed shut. Then a dim light slowly returned, and he saw that he was surrounded by great imposing bars on all sides…the bars of a cage.

He ran to the locked door of the cage and rattled it as violently as he could. "Help!" he cried. "Help! Please! Let me out! Let me out! PLEASE!"

"Kimihiro!" A voice called faintly, but he couldn't hear it above his screams. "Kimihiro!" it repeated, a bit louder this time. "Kimihiro!"

Kimihiro's eyes shot wide open. Hinanjo was standing over him, and he saw that he was on the couch nestled in a blue and white striped blanket. He sighed deeply.

"Are you okay?" said Hinanjo. "You were thrashing around a lot; I nearly thought you were going to hurt yourself."

Kimihiro pushed the blanket away and sat up. "I had a bad dream," he said sadly, yawning and putting his glasses back on.

"The cage again?"

Kimihiro nodded.

Hinanjo hugged him and patted his back. She could still feel his heart hammering away in his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Mama…" Kimihiro muttered as Hinanjo let go of him, "I'm not gonna disappear, am I?"

"Disappear?" said Hinanjo, baffled. "That's impossible; where did you get _that _idea?"

"It…it was in the dream."

Hinanjo let out a disapproving sigh. "Kimihiro, I _told_ you not to eat so much before taking your nap."

Kimihiro frowned and put a hand on his belly. "Dumb tuna! Why'd you have to taste so good?"

Hinanjo turned to head back to the kitchen. "Well, just listen to me next time, okay?"

"Okay."

Kimihiro slumped down on the couch, his head propped up on a pillow that sat on the armrest. He wore a red t-shirt of Mamoru's that was much too big for him, the wide collar exposing his left shoulder. On the television, a small metal ball zigzagged through an elaborate Rube Goldberg machine. Without taking his eyes off the screen, Kimihiro reached for the half-empty box of Pocky on the end table and grabbed a stick, popping it into his mouth. Soon growing bored with the television he slouched further, idly wiggling his toes. Twirling the stick of Pocky around in his mouth, he looked down at the floor. He had been contentedly playing in front of the couch prior to his afternoon nap, and the toys strewn on the floor—wooden blocks, a squeaky hammer and a drawing pad—were evidence of this.

Sitting up and finishing off the Pocky, he decided to scribble in the drawing pad again. He got off the couch and laid on the floor, the drawing pad in front of him and a dark blue crayon in his hand. He flipped through his previous drawings and soon found a nice blank page.

But what was he going to draw? He stared at the blank paper quizzically and scratched the side of his head with the crayon. Could he draw an animal? No, he had already drawn plenty of animals. Maybe himself and his family? No, he had tried that before and was only able to produce crude stick figures. Perhaps a cage—no, he immediately recoiled at the thought. Why did his mind wander back to that dreadful dream?

Looking up at the ceiling, he recalled the words of the other boy in his dream.

_Don't disappear._

His mother said it was impossible, but what did it really mean? And why did the boy say it so seriously? Could "disappear" mean becoming lost forever, like Kimihiro thought he would surely be when he was separated his mother in the mall?

And then Yuko came to mind.

Yuko, whom he had to thank (in part) for getting him home safe and sound after the horrific mall incident. Yuko, whose words made no sense to him yet resonated oddly in his soul. Yuko, who was now occupying his mind at an alarming rate.

He remembered her beautiful butterfly necklace, one of the first things that caught his eye when he saw her. Then, by pure compulsion, he began drawing butterflies with a strange fervor. Before long, a veritable swarm of them had filled the blank page.

"Nice work there, Kimi!"

Kimihiro had been too engrossed in his drawing to notice Mamoru standing over him. Flinching, he looked up. "Oh…hi Dad…"

"Butterflies, hmmm?" said Mamoru.

"Y-Yeah…" Kimihiro remembered that he was not to mention the encounter with Yuko to his parents. "It's…I…I'm makin' a card for Cousin Eriol."

"Cousin Eriol?" said Mamoru. Cousin Eriol lived in England, and only saw the Watanukis on the rarest of occasions. "Why?"

Kimihiro cringed. "Umm…I…I…j-just thought he'd like it…"

"Well then, I'm sure he will." Mamoru walked past him and sat down on the couch, moving the blanket and pillow.

Kimihiro sighed, relieved that his father had not asked him any further questions. He laid the crayon aside and joined him on the couch. "So…so how was work?"

"Oh, fine," said Mamoru, changing the channel. "_Much _better than yesterday anyway." He shook his head. "I swear if that Mrs. Urusai ever orders another cake it'll be the death of me…"

Kimihiro giggled softly.

"Speaking of which," said Mamoru, "you had quite an adventure yesterday, didn't you?"

A stinging feeling shot straight up Kimihiro's spine, and he nearly lost his breath. "Y-Y-Yeah…yeah I did…I-I got lost…and…stuff…"

"And Shizuka found you, isn't that right?"

"Shizuka? Oh…oh yeah, Shizuka found me…yep, yep, just Shizuka, n-nobody else…"

Mamoru smiled eagerly. "And wasn't that nice of him?"

"Ummm…" Kimihiro took a deep breath and tried to act interested. "Yeah! Yeah, it was really nice!"

Mamoru nearly sprung up off the couch. "Ha! I knew you'd see it!"

"See what?"

"See that Shizuka is a marvelous friend, of course! Your papa's not the bonehead that some say!" Mamoru glanced over at a group of framed pictures atop the bookcase and mumbled, "They know who they are…" He turned back to Kimihiro and cleared his throat. "And don't you just love him already? Don't you just want to play with him all day?"

Kimihiro's face fell. "Dad, I—"

"Of COURSE you do! And that's why I'm going to make sure you get to do just that!"

"But Dad—"

"What would you like to do with him? Go to the park, the beach, maybe even Tokyo Disneyland?"

"Dad, stop it—"

"Ha! I know!" Mamoru snapped his fingers, beaming. "A picnic! Yes, a wonderful picnic! With the whole Doumeki family, too! The weather's been just perfect for such a thing, after all…"

Kimihiro shook his head and glowered. "Dad, I DON'T LIKE SHIZUKA!"

Mamoru regarded his son awkwardly for a moment, blinking. "But…don't you think you should?"

"Huh?"

"Remember how sad you were a few days ago? When you were crying because you were lonely and the other kids made fun of your…mmm, affliction?"

"My what?"

"Those things you see."

"Oh. Yeah…that was awful…"

"And didn't you think of how nice it would be to have someone who treated you well? I know I did…the whole thing broke my heart."

"It did?"

"Of course. I remember what it was like to have your ill fortune. The friends I had who understood me were few and far between, and when my family moved from Narita to Tokyo I lost all contact with them. So you can imagine how happy I was when I met the Doumekis! In fact, that's how I know they're such wonderful people!"

"But Shizuka isn't!"

Mamoru smiled understandingly. "If it helps you at all, I didn't get along with Shizuka's uncle Tsuduki very well at first either."

"How come?"

"Well, that little fellow was a daft troublemaker if ever I saw one! He teased his sister all the time, he pulled foolish pranks on me, and got himself into messes I knew _my_ parents would never stand for! And whenever he knew that I had just _one _nerve left, he'd stop at nothing to get on it!"

"Geez!" said Kimihiro. "That's awful!"

"Indeed it was! One day my patience with him wore so thin that I vowed to avoid him at all costs. And I did…for a while. But like you, I had all those dreadful problems with spirits. So one day I was walking home in the rain, and a great big one burst out of a deep puddle and came after me! I tried to outrun it, but I wound up falling in the mud. Then, when it looked like the spirit was about to close in for the kill…guess who showed up?"

"Shizuka's uncle?"

"Right you are! And not only did he take me back to the temple to get cleaned up, he made the spirit go away. You see, the Doumekis have a special gift for fending off those awful things."

"Like Mama used to?"

"Yes, but she was trained to do it. The Doumekis are born with their power. And so, from that day on I realized just how fortunate I was to have Tsuduki around…even if he _did_ still delight in trying my patience." Mamoru shook his head. "Good old Duki. I'm sure he's still the same as ever…"

"But what's that got to do with Shizuka and me?"

"Everything! If Shizuka's anything like the rest of his family, he's sure to keep you safe from spirits. Don't you see just how perfect that would be?"

Kimihiro groaned. "Can't it be somebody else?"

"I'm afraid not. In this day and age it's ever so hard to find people like the Doumekis…people who don't scoff at the supernatural. That's why you should be grateful to have Shizuka, even if he's the only such friend you ever have."

Kimihiro fidgeted slightly. "Would Shizuka keep me from disappearing?"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Disappearing? What do you mean?"

"Like…being gone forever?"

"How would that happen?"

Kimihiro closed his eyes tightly, shuddering. "I don't know! I just know I'm never supposed to!"

Mamoru put a hand on Kimihiro's shoulder. Why was such an absurd idea causing his son so much emotion? "Settle down, Kimi, you're not going to disappear…at least not if I have anything to say about it."

Kimihiro looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Kimihiro sighed. "Dad…why was I born?"

"Why, because Mom and I wanted a sweet lad like you to love," said Mamoru. "The dearest reason I know. Why do you ask?"

Kimihiro looked down uncomfortably. "You sure there wasn't another reason?"

"Whatever would _that_ be?"

"I…I dunno…"

"Well now then, there's another reason why you need Shizuka—you're spending far too much time filling your head up with ridiculous ideas!" He lightly bopped Kimihiro's forehead with his fist.

"No I'm not!" Kimihiro retorted, rubbing his skull.

"You certainly are," said Mamoru. "After all, that's what happens when you sit around like this with nothing to do." He got up off the couch. "That settles it; we're definitely having a picnic with the Doumekis tomorrow afternoon. I'll get right to work on fixing all the goodies…haven't had the chance to make Tsuduki's favorites in _such_ a long time…ah, and I can't forget Shino; she always did love my cream puffs…" He looked over at Kimihiro. "Care to help me out? Or would you rather finish that card you were making?"

"Card?" said Kimihiro. He saw the drawing pad still on the floor and remembered his fib. "Oh…oh yeah." He slunk off the couch and got right back to "work."

"You can join me once you get it finished," said Mamoru. With a smile he added, "I'm sure it's going to turn out quite lovely."

Kimihiro quickly nodded and grunted in agreement, not looking up.

In truth he wasn't even drawing anymore, merely staring at his previous sketches. Each one of the many butterflies, all rendered in blue, served to remind him more and more of Yuko—one for every thought he'd had all day about her and her cryptic words, perhaps.

Did she know who that other boy in his dream was?

Did she know if Shizuka would truly be a perfect companion? (And he hoped she would declare his father an idiot)

But most of all, _did she know why he must never "disappear?"_

Shaking his head, he tore the page out of the drawing pad, crumpled it up into a ball shape, and flung it away, panting in vexation. He looked at his trashed masterpiece intently for a moment, then with an uncomfortable frown he crawled over and straightened it back out, laying it flat and smoothing out the creases.

He held the picture up in front of his face, regarding it more vacuously than before. Hopefully Cousin Eriol liked butterflies, as Kimihiro doubted Yuko would ever get a chance to see his work. Putting the drawing aside, he got up off the floor, grabbed another piece of Pocky, and went to join his father in the kitchen.


	10. Friends

_**CHAPTER 9:**_

_**FRIENDS**_

To Mamoru, the day of the picnic was already off to a perfect start. The sky was a pure blue, hardly anyone else seemed to be at the park, and the temperature was comfortably warm, which satisfied Mamoru most of all since the end of spring was approaching and the searing heat of summer (which he despised) would surely be coming soon.

With Hinanjo and Kimihiro at his side, Mamoru entered the park and quickly spotted Shino and Shizuka waiting for him near a pair of benches that were shaped like a duck and a dog, respectively. Waving happily, he ran to them.

"I made it," he said, bowing at Shino. "Had a dreadful time getting here; the bus wound up hitting every bloody stoplight…"

Shino put a hand over her mouth and giggled softly. "Don't worry about it," she said, "we've only been waiting a short time."

"Good to know," said Mamoru. He cleared his throat. "Still, we mustn't delay things any longer…" Hinanjo laid down the checkered blanket she had been carrying, and Mamoru sat the basket of food down.

"Father wasn't able to make it," said Shino. "He had to stay at the temple and lead the fire ceremony."

"That so?" said Mamoru. "Oh well; I guess he shouldn't neglect his responsibilities…but what about Tsuduki? I don't see him anywhere—"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mamoru felt something heavy tackle him and pin him to the ground. Looking up, his irate green eyes met a familiar pair of hazel eyes, along with a dopey smile that was equally familiar. "Never mind," Mamoru muttered, "he's here…"

"Whoo! Now how's _that_ for a swell greeting?" said Tsuduki, releasing his bespectacled friend.

Mamoru sat up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "A simple 'hello' would have been enough, thank you."

"Ahh come on Mamo! I thought you'd like a little excitement!"

"Perhaps, but not _your_ foolish brand of it…"

"You just never know how to lighten up, do ya?" said Tsuduki. His eager eyes fell upon the picnic basket, and he peered inside. "So whatcha bring, Mamo? It's been so long; I hope you remembered all my favorites…" He rummaged further. "Aha! Dango! Bean jam buns! And a cake too! Sweet! Ha ha! I knew I could count on you Mamo—"

Mamoru slammed the basket lid down on Tsuduki's hand.

"AAAAAH! OWWIE OWWIE!" Tsuduki shrieked, pulling his hand free and shaking it in an attempt to stop the pain.

"Keep your greedy hands out of there, Duki!" said Mamoru.

Tsuduki, in spite of his stinging hand, gave Mamoru a naughty smile. "Hey, it's _my_ food, you made it for _me_; I'll get my hands all over it if I want!"

"I made it for ALL OF US, you—you brainless buffoon, you!"

Kimihiro, who had been remarkably silent, sat on the dog-shaped bench and watched Mamoru and Tsuduki's quarrel, slothfully kicking his legs. Looking to his right, he saw Shizuka sitting beside him, this time not dressed in a girl's kimono but in a black t-shirt with blue shorts.

"Yo," said Shizuka.

Snarling, Kimihiro shoved Shizuka off the bench and knocked him to the ground. Shizuka peered up at Kimihiro with puzzled eyes for a moment, then hurriedly crawled over to his mother.

"Kimihiro!" shouted Hinanjo. "How rude! Why did you do that to Shizuka?"

Kimihiro folded his arms and glowered. "Because he was there!"

"Well, that's no excuse! You could have hurt him!"

"I don't care! He was bugging me!"

"Bugging you? He was just trying to say hello! Now come over here and tell him you're sorry!"

Kimihiro reluctantly got off the bench. On the edge of the blanket, Shizuka was being held by Shino, his head buried in her kimono in an attempt to hide his irritation.

"Hey," said Kimihiro, approaching Shizuka and Shino.

Shizuka looked up, wearing an annoyed frown. "What?"

"I'm sorry I pushed you," said Kimihiro.

"No you're not." Shizuka looked away and laid his head back down on Shino's chest.

"What do you mean I'm not?" Kimihiro retorted.

"'Cause that's what you said last time," said Shizuka.

"Well…well this time I mean it, okay?"

Shizuka sat up and sighed. "Okay. But you BETTER mean it." He turned to Shino. "Lemme go now. I feel better."

Shino released her grip on him, and he inched towards the picnic basket. Kimihiro sat down on the blanket beside him, but quickly turned his back and scowled.

Shizuka eyed the basket. "Whatcha bring, Uncle Mamo?"

"_Uncle _Mamo?" snapped Mamoru, glaring at Tsuduki.

Tsuduki grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, Dad always did say you were his other son…"

Mamoru shook his head. He turned to Shizuka and pointed at Tsuduki. "Don't listen to that silly uncle of yours," he said, "just call me Mr. Watanuki, all right?"

"Ummm…okay," said Shizuka. "Whatcha bring, Mr. Watanuki?"

"Much better," said Mamoru. "And to answer your question: all sorts of things!" He opened the basket. Tsuduki leaned forward and tried to reach inside, but Mamoru gave him a look that sent him cowering back. "Now, let's see here…" he dug around in the basket, "…ah, here's some inari-zushi; do you like that?"

"It's my favorite," said Shizuka.

"That's a new one," said Shino, "yesterday it was yakisoba."

"Inari-zushi it is then," said Mamoru. "Now what would you like, Kimi?"

"A big piece of cake!" said Kimihiro.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait," said Mamoru, "that's only for dessert."

"But I want it _nooowww!_" Kimihiro squealed, putting on his best big-eyed pouting face.

"I'm sorry, but you'll just have to be patient."

"Can't I have just a little bite?"

"No."

"A _reeeeallly _little bite?"

"Kimihiro, that's enough!" Hinanjo interjected. "Dad said no!"

Kimihiro clenched his fists. "Grrrr! RULES!"

Mamoru continued rummaging through the basket's contents. "What would you like besides cake?"

"Well Shizuka's uncle said you made dango—"

"—I meant something that's NOT dessert."

Kimihiro sighed. "Rice balls…I guess…"

"Good choice," said Mamoru. "And you, Shino?"

"Everything you make is always so wonderful, Mamoru," said Shino, "you know I have a hard time choosing!"

Mamoru blushed. "Well if it makes things any easier, I made plenty of karage…I haven't forgotten how much you love my recipe."

Shino smiled. "You are the sweetest thing!"

Now Mamoru's face was redder (and hotter) than ever before. "_Please_, Shino…" But Shino just laughed at him cutely, which only made things much worse.

Clearing his throat and trying to shake off Shino's fawning, Mamoru turned to Hinanjo. "And what about you?"

"Spring rolls," said Hinanjo. "That is, if _someone _hasn't already gotten into them…"

"What?"

Hinanjo frowned and pointed at the picnic basket. Mamoru turned around and saw that Tsuduki was up to his old tricks again. Furious, he yanked Tsuduki's arm away from the food and gripped it tightly. "Duki, I TOLD you to stay out of there!"

Tsuduki pulled free from Mamoru's clutches with little struggle. "Hey, hey! What's the big deal? Everyone else got to choose!"

"What YOU were doing was not choosing," said Mamoru, "it was TAKING. There's a distinct difference, and it's about time you learned it!" He sighed and began getting the food out of the basket. "You Doumekis and your appetites…"

"You Watanukis and your hysterics," Tsuduki playfully countered.

Mamoru whirled around and brandished his fist. "You want hysterics; I'll bloody well show you hysterics!"

Shino giggled at her brother and friend as though she were watching some sort of wonderful comedy routine, but Hinanjo gained no such amusement from the skirmish. "Quiet! Both of you! I'd rather cut my own ears off than to hear any more of your nonsense!"

That quieted them down instantly. "Well then…no need to show me, Mamo," said Tsuduki, "looks like your wife's already filled the hysterics quota for today."

Hinanjo folded her arms and scowled. "I'm not hysterical," she declared, "I'm just not afraid to speak my mind."

Tsuduki smirked. "Well, I think maybe both you_ and_ your hubby oughta take a serious chill pill. Just relax once in a while and live it up…like I'm about to do once I get my hands on some tempura!" His smirk changed to an adorable pout not unlike the one Kimihiro had tried to pull off earlier. "Please, Mamo, pretty pretty please?" He flaunted all his teeth in an expectant grin.

Mamoru sighed and handed over the tempura, then gave everyone else their respective selections. After they had all received their fare, they said "_itadakimasu!_"together, then dug in.

Tsuduki began shoveling the much-desired tempura into his mouth at once. Mamoru rolled his eyes and shook his head; he had seen this kind of gluttony from Tsuduki many times in the past, and he found it every bit as foolish now as he did back then. Shino, despite being a Doumeki, had none of her brother's voracity, and while she passionately loved Mamoru's cooking, she enjoyed her karage quite peacefully. But oh, how Mamoru could cook…

She recalled her first experience with Mamoru's culinary talent; he had made karage for her on that day as well. She recalled how she had bestowed upon him praise that sent him into a frenzy of joy (and much blushing): that he would certainly make wonderful food for his future family, who would love it just as much as she did. Hearing Hinanjo compliment him on the spring rolls he'd made, she smiled with satisfaction, for her prediction had indeed come true. And not just her prediction, but the hope buried within it as well—the hope for him to find happiness. After all, she had decided that as long as Mamoru was happy, then she would be happy as well.

Yes, Mamoru was certainly very, very happy; the more she watched and listened to him and his wife, the more evident it became. She kept her eyes squarely on him, memory after memory still flowing freely into her mind…and then her smile began to fade.

Raising his chopsticks to his mouth, Mamoru took note of Shino and the forlorn look upon her face. "Shino?"

She perked up.

"Are you all right?" Mamoru asked.

Shino nodded. "I…well, I…" She looked down. "I was just remembering the first time you cooked for me."

"Ah, I see," said Mamoru. "But shouldn't that be a happy memory?"

Shino tried to smile again. "It is."

"What about the first time I made dessert for you? Is that a happy one as well?"

Shino looked up. "Oh yes! The cream puffs! I loved them!"

Mamoru chuckled. "Well, I haven't forgotten that either…I've got some with me that I made just for you."

Shino's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you SO much!"

"Now there's the Shino I know," said Mamoru, patting her head the way he had so often done in the past. Now it was Shino's turn to blush as the warm bliss of those days flooded over her, ceasing to be a mere memory and softening into a tangible sensation.

After giving her a fond smile, Mamoru resumed eating. Shino likewise turned her attention back to the karage, though a dull ache still vexed her heart and stiffened her joy.

Ignoring the goings-on of the adults, Kimihiro took a bite out of his rice ball. Mamoru had given him three; this was his second and he would soon have the third. After eating the last of it, he reached over for the next one…only to find it gone.

"Huh?" He looked over and saw Shizuka helping himself to the rice ball. "HEY! That's MINE!"

"You weren't eating it," said Shizuka casually.

"I was GONNA!" Kimihiro shook his fist at Shizuka. "Now give it back!"

Shizuka took another bite. "Nope," he said with his mouth full, then swallowed. "You wanna save room for that cake, dontcha?"

"Oh! Right!" said Kimihiro.

"So I'm helpin' ya then." He stuffed the last bit of the rice ball into his mouth.

"I guess so…WAIT! That's not helping! That's RUDE!"

Shizuka picked up some inari-zushi with his chopsticks. "You pushing me was rude."

"But you're ruder!"

"Don't you mean more rude?"

"SHUT UP! I don't know!" Kimihiro sighed and looked in the picnic basket. "Got any pickled veggies in here, Dad?"

"Certainly," said Mamoru, digging through the basket and getting them out. "Nice choice, Kimi! They're ever so good for you."

Kimihiro frowned. "I'm only eatin' em 'cause of Shizuka,"

"Ah! How wonderful! The Doumekis' love of food is encouraging you to eat better!"

Kimihiro wanted to tell his father about Shizuka's rice ball snatching, but said nothing and passively ate the vegetables. He looked over at Shizuka, who was finishing up his last piece of inari-zushi. He remembered the talk he'd had with Mamoru about the Doumekis the day before; he had shrugged off Mamoru's testimony of his fantastic friendship with them, yet he still felt his curiosity being piqued by one statement in particular.

"Umm…Shizuka?" said Kimihiro.

Shizuka looked up, still chewing. "Hmm?"

"My Dad says your people can make spirits go away…is that true?"

"Yeah, my grandpa can."

"But can _you_?"

Shizuka's eyes widened and he hastily swallowed. "Uhh…I…" he hunched his shoulders up. "I don't know. I've never tried it before."

Kimihiro scrunched his face and tapped the side of his head, thinking. Then an idea hit him, and he smiled. "Hey!" he said.

"What?"

"You wanna go to the other side of the park and play?"

"Play what?"

"Ummm…" He glanced off to the right, trying to think up a fib. "Well…uhh…I-I just thought up this great game! But we can't play it over here 'cause…umm…we…don't have enough room."

"What kind of game?" said Shizuka. "It better not be anything dumb."

"I'll tell you when we get there, okay?"

"Get where?" said Hinanjo.

"Uhh, me and Shizuka wanna go play on the other side of the park," said Kimihiro, "you know, where all the swings and stuff are. And like…right now."

"Now?" said Mamoru. "Don't you want dessert? Some of that cake you were begging me for perhaps?"

"Uhh…uhhh…" Kimihiro shook his head. "N-No thanks…" he patted his belly, "I'm too full."

"How about you, Shizuka?"

"I'll have a bean jam bu—" Kimihiro jabbed him with an elbow and gave him a serious look. "Uh, I mean, no thank you."

"Woo-hoo!" said Tsuduki. "More for me then!" He excitedly reached into the basket.

Shizuka turned to Shino. "Mom, can I go play with Kimihiro?"

"Hmm, what do you think Hinanjo?" said Shino. She leaned closer and muttered, "Do you think it's such a good idea, considering what happened in the mall?"

Hinanjo sighed and frowned.

"Please Mama, _pleeeeaaaase_?" said Kimihiro.

After a moment of thought, Hinanjo smiled. "Well, all right," she said, "as long as you two have a grown-up with you."

"Darn!" Kimihiro grunted, pounding his fist on the ground.

"S'matter?" said Shizuka.

"Shhh! You be quiet!"

"Tsuduki," said Shino to her brother, who had a skewer of dango raised to his lips, "do you think you could take the boys to the other side of the park and keep an eye on them?"

Tsuduki jolted, dropping the dango. He spun around and stared at his sister in disbelief. "ME?"

"Yes Duki, she said you," said Mamoru sternly.

Tsuduki wilted. "Aww Sis, do I HAVE to?"

"I'm afraid so," said Shino. "The boys can't be running around by themselves."

"Can't Mamo take them?"

"Actually, maybe he could come with you," said Hinanjo. "He could watch Kimihiro and you could watch Shizuka."

Tsuduki let out a long, sniveling sigh. "But what about my dango?"

"You can glut yourself later, Duki," said Mamoru, standing up. "Besides, you've already dropped it in the dirt."

"Oh crap, you're right! I did!" He reached down and picked it up. Mamoru promptly slapped his hand, flinging the dango away.

"What?" said Tsuduki. "No sense in wasting perfectly good food!"

Mamoru yanked Tsuduki's arm. "It stopped being 'perfectly good' once it got covered in dirt!"

"But…but…what about the ten second rule…or is it the twenty second rule…gah, I don't know!"

"Duki, just stop whining and come with me! Your precious dango can wait!"

"All right! I'm coming! Now let go of my arm, okay?"

Mamoru released his grip, and Tsuduki got up. He looked down at Kimihiro and Shizuka. "So…you two ready to go?"

They both nodded.

"All righty then, we're off." He and Mamoru walked on, Shizuka and Kimihiro following. "Well, I guess this isn't so bad," said Tsuduki to the boys, "after all, Uncle Mamo never liked being alone…"

"Don't call me that!" Mamoru barked.

"Why doesn't he like to be called Uncle Mamo?" asked Shizuka.

"Ah, don't mind him," Tsuduki said with a smile, "he's just crabby 'cause he hasn't had me around lately to wipe the smudges off his glasses."

"My glasses happen to be just fine, thank you!" said Mamoru.

Tsuduki laughed, the boys joining in. Mamoru lowered his head and scowled.

* * *

They reached the other side of the park, where the playground was located. Hinanjo took Kimihiro to this spot quite often, and under normal circumstances he would have gleefully dashed right over to the swings and merry-go-round. At this moment, however, his focus lay on the grove of trees farther back. He scurried between Mamoru and Tsuduki, and Shizuka came waddling after him.

"Whoa, now!" Tsuduki called. "What's the hurry? Godzilla comin' after ya?"

"We've been waiting to play!" said Kimihiro.

"Not for very long," said Tsuduki, "that was a pretty short walk."

"Well, we were still waiting! Shizuka and I have been _really_ excited about this awesome game I thought up!"

"Oh?" said Mamoru. "And just what is this 'awesome game?'"

Kimihiro flinched. "It's…uhh…well, it's…I-I call it 'Piffle!'"

"What kind of a game is that?" said Shizuka.

"Just you wait, okay?" Kimihiro muttered through gnashed teeth. He then gave Shizuka a clever wink.

"Well, it sure sounds like fun," said Tsuduki. "You two mind if I join ya?"

"Uhh…sorry, it's a game for just two," said Kimihiro. "And…Shizuka and I kinda need to go over by that big tree and…talk about the rules." He grabbed Shizuka's hand and led him to the tree. Once he looked around and made sure they were out of earshot, he turned to Shizuka.

"Okay, here's the deal," Kimihiro whispered. "You see all those trees over there past the swings?"

Shizuka nodded.

"Well, there's this one tree over there that's got a big hole in the bottom, and I think it's haunted."

"Haunted?" said Shizuka.

Kimihiro slammed a hand over Shizuka's mouth. "Shhhh! They'll hear you!" He looked over his shoulder at Mamoru and Tsuduki. They were sitting on a bench some distance away and seemed not to have heard. "Anyway," he continued, "I think there's a ghost hiding out in that tree. I can feel it."

"Feel it?"

"When ghosts are around, I get tingly all over and I feel sick. And whenever I got close to that tree, I felt that way."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I want you to get it out of there. If you can make spirits go away like your grandpa can, you can get the ghost out of the tree."

Shizuka looked down. "But I told you, I've never tried that."

"Well then, here's your chance to try!"

"But what if I can't do it?"

Kimihiro scowled. "Look, do ya wanna give it a try or not?"

"Well…I…uh, what about your dad and my uncle? Won't they see us?"

"You leave that to me. Wait here." He ran towards the bench, where Mamoru and Tsuduki were caught up in a friendly chat, all the while still minding the boys.

"You see what I mean, Duki?" said Mamoru. "The two of them over there whispering secrets to each other…they're a practically perfect little pair!"

"You really think so?" said Tsuduki.

Mamoru gave him a wry grin. "Well, just who do they remind you of?"

Tsuduki scratched the back of his head. "Uhh…you and my sister."

Mamoru shrugged. "Close enough."

Kimihiro came running up to them. "Dad! Dad!"

"Yes, Kimi?" said Mamoru.

"Umm…" He glanced off to the side, trying to think quickly. Then he smiled. "You wanna tell Shizuka's uncle about the pasgeddy incident?"

"You mean spaghetti incident," said Mamoru, "and I'm not so sure I should tell that story…"

"Aww come on Mamo, tell me!" said Tsuduki. "I love a good story with food in it!"

Mamoru sighed. "Well, all right." He turned to Tsuduki and began telling the story. "So, my mother was visiting…"

Seeing that the two of them were sufficiently distracted, Kimihiro scurried back to Shizuka. "Okay, the coast is clear. Now let's go!" He took Shizuka by the hand and led him to the tree. Soon they approached, and Shizuka saw that it was just as Kimihiro described—a large hollowed-out space rested in the bottom of its trunk. When they were still some inches away, Kimihiro let go of Shizuka's hand and stepped back.

"Why did you stop?" said Shizuka, looking over his shoulder.

"I don't wanna get any closer to it," said Kimihiro. "I'm feelin' pretty bad already." Indeed, Shizuka could see a slight trembling in his friend's limbs.

Shizuka sidled closer to the tree. "What do you want me to do?"

Kimihiro looked at the hole. Above the sounds of birds and the occasional passing car, he could clearly hear a dreadful panting from deep within. He winced at the thought of what the source of this noise could possibly be. On top of the panting, the rotting stench common to unpleasant spirits was beginning to overload his senses.

"Think you can stick your head in there?" he asked Shizuka.

Shizuka bent down for a better look. It was not an enormous hole, but it wasn't small either. "Maybe."

"Okay," said Kimihiro. "Stick your head in the hole and tell the ghost to go away."

"That's it?" said Shizuka. "Just tell it to go? Why can't you do that?"

Kimihiro shook his head angrily. "That never works! Now put your head in that stinkin' hole and get it outta there!"

Shizuka looked at the hole, then Kimihiro, then back to the hole again. He sighed heavily and got down on the ground, crawling up to the hole. Hesitantly he stuck his head inside, moving back slightly to make sure he hadn't become stuck. "Uhh…hello?" he said, his voice echoing in the blackness. "Anybody home?"

As soon as Shizuka put his head in, Kimihiro heard the panting abruptly stop, and immediately afterwards the terrible smell also left. Feeling much better overall, Kimihiro got closer to Shizuka and the tree. "Umm…Shizuka," he said, "I think it might already—"

"You idiot," Shizuka interrupted. "I don't see no ghost…just a bunch of dirt and spider webs and…and…" Now Kimihiro heard another panting sound—this time from Shizuka, and this one sounded much more alarming.

"You okay in there?" said Shizuka. "I think you can come out now…"

Suddenly Shizuka began to cough loudly and forcefully, and in between the coughs was a wheezing that made Kimihiro think Shizuka was going to choke.

"Shizuka! Get outta there!" He grabbed Shizuka's collar and yanked him out of the hole. Shizuka sat up, dead leaves and cobwebs caught in his hair, and his eyes wide with suffering as he gasped for air.

"Are you okay?" said Kimihiro, hastily brushing some dirt and twigs off Shizuka's shoulders.

Shizuka started coughing again. "Go…" he wheezed, "go get my uncle…"

"I can't just leave you here! Can you get up?"

Shizuka hunched over, coughing too badly to answer.

"Come on!" He pulled Shizuka to his feet, then held his hand and rushed back towards Mamoru and Tsuduki.

"…and that's why I never engage in political discussions with taxi drivers," said Mamoru, still chatting away with Tsuduki. "Now, back to the spaghetti…"

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Kimihiro yelled.

"Aww, just when it was about to get good…" said Tsuduki.

Mamoru turned in the direction of his son's voice. "Yes, what is it now?"

Kimihiro ran up to the bench with Shizuka, himself quite short of breath now. "Something's wrong with Shizuka," he said, "he's coughing and stuff really bad…he told me to get his uncle."

"That would of course be me," said Tsuduki, getting off the bench and picking up his rasping nephew. "It's better if we get him back to his mom. She'll know what to do." He walked off with Shizuka in his arms. "Now, just try to relax," he said to him, "I know it's hard, but if you get all panicky it's just going to make it worse."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kimihiro asked his father as the two of them walked alongside Tsuduki.

"I'm sure he will," said Mamoru. "Haruka told me this happens to him a lot."

Soon they found their way back to the picnic blanket, where Hinanjo and Shino were still sitting. Shino quickly noticed them, and when she heard her son's labored breathing, there was no need for any explanation from Tsuduki—she knew this situation far too well. As her brother sat Shizuka down in front of her, she reached for her purse, pulled out Shizuka's inhaler, and gave it to him. With his distresses soon gone after using it (although he never found it to be quite as effective as Haruka's herbs), he handed it back to Shino and she put it back in her purse.

"What caused it this time, Shizuka?" she asked him.

"Kimihiro made me stick my head in a tree trunk," said Shizuka bluntly.

"I did NOT!" shrieked Kimihiro.

"There was a bunch of dirt and old leaves and stuff in there," Shizuka continued, ignoring him. "It made me cough."

"He's lying!" said Kimihiro. "Lying, lying, lying!"

Hinanjo looked sternly at her son. "I don't think Shizuka'sthe one lying here, Kimihiro. Now, why did you make him stick his head in the tree?"

"Yeah," Tsuduki chimed in, sitting down on the blanket alongside Mamoru. "I thought you two were playing some game…was that part of it or something?"

Kimihiro looked at Tsuduki, then his mother, then Shizuka. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Yeah…yeah it was…I'm sorry." He peered up at Shino. "You're not mad at me are you, Miss…uh, Miss Shizuka's Mom?"

Shino laughed slightly at the name. "No, I can understand. You just wanted to play. But Shizuka's…well, he's a little delicate. Just try to remember that next time you two play, all right?"

Kimihiro nodded, relieved that she didn't ask further and find out what they were really up to. Shizuka sat with his head drooped low and his eyes closed, and Kimihiro could swear he heard a faint sniffling sound.

"Umm, you okay?" Kimihiro asked, leaning closer to Shizuka.

Shizuka didn't answer.

"Are you crying?"

Shizuka quickly shook his head no, but another sniffle made Kimihiro quite unconvinced.

"Shizuka come on, what's the matter?"

Shizuka sighed heavily and looked up, his yellow eyes growing watery. "I can't do nothin'!"

"What do you mean nothin'?" said Kimihiro.

Shizuka rubbed his eyes. "I'll never be like my grandpa, or Gentaro…I can't make spirits go away! I couldn't make that one in the tree go away, could I?"

"Actually, uh," said Kimihiro, "I think you did."

Shizuka perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. After you stuck your head in there, the tingly feeling I get when ghosts are around went away. I think you got it out of there."

Shizuka put his hands on the blanket and leaned closer to Kimihiro, his eyes wide. "Really? Did I?"

"I really think so," said Kimihiro. "So, umm…thanks." He smiled halfheartedly. "Now I can go play by that tree without getting all woozy."

A stunned look came upon Shizuka's face which was soon replaced by a big, grateful smile uncharacteristic of him. He threw his arms around Kimihiro and gave him a hug.

"Ahh! Leggo! Leggo!" squealed Kimihiro, pushing Shizuka away. "I still think you're weird, you know!"

"I think you're weird too," said Shizuka, struggling to reclaim his grasp.

Mamoru covered his mouth with his hands, laughing so hard he was on the brink of tears. Tsuduki looked at him oddly. "What's so funny?"

Mamoru uncovered his mouth. "I…I just…" He grinned toothily and pounded his fist on the ground, still trying to suppress his glee. "They…are just…a riot!" He burst into laughter again, clutching his stomach.

Tsuduki watched his nephew's tussle with his new friend for a moment, then soon he could feel a good laugh creeping up his gullet as well. "On second thought," he said, "maybe they're not so much like you and my sister after all."

Mamoru took a breath and stopped laughing. "What do you mean?"

Tsuduki gave Mamoru a hearty slap on the back. "They're more like _us_,ya old four-eyed sourball! Wasn't that what you were getting at earlier?"

Mamoru frowned and rubbed his back. "Yes," he mumbled, "and it's a much more terrible comparison than I thought…"

"But hey," said Tsuduki, putting a hand on Mamoru's shoulder, "if they really are like us, then they'll be fussin' and feudin' for a long, long, _long_ time."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, just like we've always done. But look where all that crap's gotten us." He winked playfully.

Mamoru smiled. "You're a daft one, Duki. You always have been. Daft…and clever." He ruffled Tsuduki's hair. Tsuduki laughed and shoved him away.

"Aww, don't," he said. "Now if you're done with your flattery, I'm ready for more dango!" He reached into the basket and grabbed two skewers, one in each hand.

"I want some too," said Shizuka. Tsuduki handed his nephew one of the skewers.

"Me too!" said Kimihiro.

"Only if you say I'm not weird," said Shizuka.

"If I said you weren't weird, I'd be lying!"

Shizuka stuck the dango in his mouth and plugged his ears.

Mamoru watched them again, this time not finding their antics quite so funny…nostalgic was more like it. "Yes, Duki…just like us." He began to laugh softly again. "But maybe…somehow…even better."


	11. Responsibility

_**CHAPTER 10:**_

_**RESPONSIBILITY**_

Haruka knew that if there was one thing that his impassive grandson enjoyed—though his reaction would probably have one believe otherwise—it was listening to stories. Knowledge of the spirit world and what it held was a vital part of Doumeki heritage, and Haruka was a walking encyclopedia of folklore and myths relating to such matters. So, just as he had done with Tsuduki and Shino—to say nothing of Mamoru—he took advantage of every opportunity he had to teach and amuse Shizuka with his command of stories. And this lovely early summer afternoon, as the two of them sat on the porch together, was such an opportunity.

"And so the creatures of the underworld gave chase," said Haruka, with his arm wrapped around his young grandson, "and Izanagi ran for his life. To distract them, he threw down his headdress, which turned into a bunch of grapes. While his pursuers were busy eating the grapes, he was able to get away. But they weren't distracted for long."

"What did Izanagi do next?" said Shizuka.

"He threw down his comb, and it turned into bamboo stalks. And just as before, they got distracted eating the bamboo, and Izanagi was able to get away."

"Is that the end?"

"Not quite. Izanagi soon reached the boundary between the underworld and the world of the living, and there he found three peaches that he used to strike down the creatures. And that's why peaches and peach trees to this day are used to ward off evil." Haruka smiled at his grandson and pulled him closer. "March 3rd—your birthday—is said to be the start of the peach blossom season, did you know that?"

"Really?" said Shizuka.

"Yes," said Haruka with a smile. "Considering that old story, it's quite fitting for a Doumeki to have a birthday on a day connected with peaches, don't you think?"

Shizuka looked away.

"What's the matter?"

"Well…umm…" He fidgeted. "There's something I gotta tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, yesterday when I was at Uncle Mamo's—I mean, uh, Mr. Watanuki's—picnic, I…me and Kimihiro…"

"Your mother told me all about that," said Haruka. "She said you were playing a game with Kimihiro and you stuck your head in a tree trunk."

"Yeah…ummm…" He squirmed free from Haruka's grip. "We, uhh…we weren't playing a game."

"What were you doing, then?"

"He said there was a ghost hidin' in that tree. He made me stick my head in there so I could get rid of it."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "He knew about our family's power?"

"He said his dad told him."

"Ah. I suspected as much. So…_did_ you get rid of it?"

"Kimihiro said I did. He said he felt it leave. And…" He shrugged. "Well…uh, you know what?"

"What?"

Shizuka smiled faintly. "That made me really happy." He looked up at his grandfather. "I mean, that must mean I'll be like you when I grow up, right?"

"Well, you've certainly inherited Gentaro's pure aura just as I have. And it sounds like it's very strong."

Shizuka perked up. "Strong?"

Haruka nodded. "I wasn't able to drive away spirits until I was much older than you. Same with your uncle." He smiled. "So it looks like you're well on your way."

Shizuka sidled closer to Haruka. "Umm…Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean I don't have to wear girl kimonos anymore?"

Haruka laughed heartily and rubbed Shizuka's hair, then got up. "What do you say we head inside and see what your mother's up to?"

Shizuka got up and followed him inside. At once he scampered off to the kitchen, where Shino was busy cutting up an apple.

"Oh, there you are," said Shino, turning around. "Been enjoying Grandpa's stories?"

"Yeah," said Shizuka, toddling up to the counter and eyeing the apple slices. "Are those for me?"

"They are," said Shino, "but they need one final touch." She picked up one of the slices and cut a V-shaped notch in its skin, then handed it to Shizuka.

Shizuka looked at it closely. "Kinda looks like a bunny rabbit," he said. Indeed, the indentation made the skin look like a pair of long ears.

"I know," said Shino. With a smile, she added, "Mamoru taught me that trick."

"Hmm," grunted Shizuka with a nod. Then he popped the slice into his mouth, closing his eyes and savoring the sweet, juicy taste. After swallowing he asked, "Got any more?"

"I certainly do," said Shino, performing her little "rabbit ears" trick on the skin of another slice.

"Make that two more, will ya?" called the voice of Tsuduki. Shino and Shizuka looked behind to see him peering out from behind the kitchen entrance. He was wearing his favorite black ballcap with "TALK IT REAL" written on it; he had a fondness for things with English writing on them, though he had no idea what the words meant.

"Tsuduki, these are especially for Shizuka," said Shino with reproof. "He needs the nutrition."

"Come on Sis, just one?" said Tsuduki, holding out his hand. "I gotta have a quick snack before I head out."

"Can't you buy something at the station?"

Tsuduki frowned and sucked air through his teeth. "Well, uh, that stuff can be kinda high, y'know?"

"And for the record, where are you going?"

Tsuduki's eyes widened and he shrank back. "I'm…uhh…I'm…well, I'm just going out, y'know…nothing special…"

"Who do you think you're fooling?" said Haruka, approaching him.

Tsuduki spun around. "Oh! Pops! I-I thought you were still hangin' out with Shizuka."

"I was." Haruka smiled wisely. "You're running off to go play Pachinko again, aren't you?"

Tsuduki hunched his shoulders up defensively. "N-No…"

"Then where are you going?"

"Uhh…" He scratched the back of his head. "Akihabara."

"Why?"

"To…uhh…look for a TV. Yeah! That's it, I'm gonna go look for a TV."

"We already have one."

"Yeah, but…uhh…I'm gonna go look for a better one…you know, one of those fancy ones with the big screens and…junk…"

Haruka shook his head. "Son, just admit it: you're going to go play Pachinko."

Tsuduki sighed. "All right, all right, ya got me. But now you're gonna give me crap over it!"

"No, I won't," said Haruka. "I can go feed the koi myself."

"Feed the koi?"

"Yes. It was your turn to feed them today, remember?"

"Oh…right."

"I'll let you off the hook today," said Haruka, going into the kitchen and opening up one of the cabinets. "But just remember: there comes a time when you have to lay your fun aside and do your work." He got out a small container of fish food and closed the cabinet.

"See, you ARE giving me crap!" Tsuduki moaned.

"No," said Haruka, walking out of the kitchen, "I'm telling you to go ahead. Just know that the next time you want to skip your chores, you won't get this kind of leeway."

"Aww, now you're makin' me sound like some kind of lazy jerk!" said Tsuduki, running up to Haruka's side. "Come on Dad, can't you hear me out once in a while? Sometimes a guy just needs to cut loose! I mean, don't YOU ever feel bogged down with all your work?"

Haruka laughed gently. "Sometimes," he said, walking past his son. "But taking care of this temple is my responsibility." He turned to Tsuduki with a knowing smile. "We _all_ have responsibilities around here."

He left the living quarters and headed back outside, fish food in hand. Just outside the living quarters was a trail flanked with hydrangeas, and it led to the western edge of Doumeki Temple's pristine pond. Haruka walked down the pathway that encircled the pond and stopped in the center, where it met the tree-lined route to the main grounds. Ever since the days of Gentaro, this pond had been highly valued by the priests of Doumeki Temple, who used its water to fill the fountains used by visitors for purification. Looking down, Haruka saw the koi swimming about contentedly, their white and red scales catching shimmers of sunlight.

Smiling, he reached into the container and threw out a handful of pellets. "Here you go." The koi swam closer to the surface, catching the floating pellets in their mouths and making a curious little _blub-blub-blub_ sound that had always made Tsuduki laugh as a child. Thinking of this, Haruka couldn't help but laugh himself. He tossed out another small handful, watching the koi with mirth.

"Mind if I join you?" said a rich, lovely voice.

Haruka turned around. His eyes widened with recognition. "Yuko!"

Yuko walked up to him. "Good afternoon, Haruka."

"Good afternoon," said Haruka, bowing. "It's been a long time. My, you look beautiful!"

"You think so?" said Yuko. She had her hair pulled up in a long ponytail, and she wore a white jacket with black dragon designs on its sleeves. "I certainly try my best."

Haruka smiled. "So you want to help me feed my koi?"

"Perhaps," said Yuko, standing beside him and looking down into the water. "Though just watching them is pleasurable enough, isn't it?"

"It certainly is," said Haruka, tossing out one more handful of food.

"What about your grandson? Does he enjoy watching them?"

"Sometimes." He began to laugh again, this time quite heartier. "Though of course, there was that time when he was hungry and tried to take the poor fish out of the pond to eat them!" He shook his head.

"How has he been? Has his health improved?" She grinned shrewdly. "Though with an appetite like that, I'm sure he's very healthy."

"His breathing is still a nagging problem," said Haruka, setting the fish food can down on the ground. "But it looks like he's gained Gentaro's power much earlier than I or Tsuduki ever did."

"How is that so?"

Walking over to a stone bench near the pond's eastern edge, Haruka told Yuko about the incident at Mamoru's picnic and how Shizuka drove the ghost out of the tree trunk. "He said it made him very happy," he said, sitting down on the bench and lighting a cigarette. "Even happier when I told him he was far ahead of where I was at that age." He rested his chin in his palm. "I ought to tell Shino all about this; she deserves to have her worries about him eased."

Yuko sat down beside him. "Perhaps," she said, "but his well-being is not the _only _worry your daughter has."

"What do you mean?"

Yuko gave Haruka a deep, penetrating gaze that made his heart flutter. He recoiled; he had forgotten just how powerful the scrutiny of those crimson eyes could be.

"She's also concerned about her son's destiny…and to a degree, so are you."

Haruka looked down, speechless. He had also forgotten how adroitly and acutely Yuko could destroy whatever locks existed upon one's psyche.

"Well, what do you have to say?" said Yuko.

Haruka listlessly flicked his cigarette, still refusing to meet Yuko's gaze. "You're right," he said. "You're absolutely right. He's not like other Doumekis. He's so shy when the rest of us have been as social as you can get. Granted, Shino's a reserved one, but she was never anything like Shizuka. And we can't forget his health; why, I had a bad case of the flu at his age and recovered in no time—and this was during the war when we were low on food! But if Shizuka had been in my place…" He shook his head. "I don't even want to think about it."

"And the most frustrating thing is that you know just why this is so," said Yuko.

Haruka's eyes narrowed. He took a long drag on his cigarette, blowing the smoke out quietly but forcefully.

"Don't you?"

Haruka snuffed out his cigarette on the bench. "Yes," he said. "It's his father. After all, Suteru was nothing like a Doumeki either." He scowled. "In neither body nor heart. I _tried _to warn Shino…I tried so hard…she wouldn't listen and now she's had to go through losing one child and fretting endlessly over another…" He restlessly lit another cigarette.

"You have a right to feel upset," said Yuko. "Every day we are confronted with things in this world that we can't change. But as hard as it may be to believe, Shizuka's circumstances all are part of _Hitsuzen._"

Haruka perked up. "_Hitsuzen?_"

"Yes," said Yuko. "Fate. Inevitability. The endless course of every event always leading to another. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do," said Haruka. "I just don't see what you mean about Shizuka,"

Yuko got up off the bench and stood in front of the pond, thoughtfully surveying the landscaping that surrounded it. She looked over her shoulder at Haruka. "Come here." Haruka got up and stood beside her.

"Look around you," said Yuko, gesturing with her arm. "See the water in the pond. See the bushes around the path. See the large stones and the moss that covers them. Now tell me, did you put any of these things here?"

"In a way, yes," said Haruka, scratching the back of his neck. "This spot was always here, but I keep it maintained."

"Yes, but did you pour the water in the pond? Did you put the moss on the stones?"

"No."

"And do you question this arrangement?"

Haruka looked down at the pond again, beholding not only his reflection but the reflection of his surroundings. "No…though it's a marvelous thing to behold."

Yuko smiled thoughtfully. "It is the same with _Hitsuzen_. Just as nature fashioned the area around this pond, so has Shizuka's life been molded in a particular way. He may not yet know of his father, but he is aware of the limitations he has. Very aware. The incident with the tree trunk proves that he wants opportunities to rise above his weaknesses…to live up to his forefathers…to be _needed._ And your ties to the Watanukis have provided him with a perfect opportunity."

"You mean his friendship with Kimihiro?" said Haruka. "Mamoru set that up to help Kimihiro, but I'm sure Shizuka can benefit from it just as well."

"Yes, indeed," said Yuko. "The two of them rather close, aren't they?"

"Mamoru certainly wants them to be," said Haruka, laughing gently. "Though it hasn't been easy."

"And I'm sure he shows no sign of giving up on it."

"Not at all."

"And he should not. After all, Gentaro never gave up on stopping the conflict between his sons."

"Good point," said Haruka, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"In fact, that's what led him to write that book of his. He hoped they would eventually stop fighting and start learning."

Haruka took the cigarette out of his mouth and raised an eyebrow. "How do you know so much about Gentaro?"

Yuko grinned at Haruka wryly. "Who do you think led him to his destiny?"

Haruka gasped. "You…are the Great Dimensional Witch?"

"That I am."

The cigarette slipped out from between Haruka's fingers as he stood with his jaw agape. "But…but that was all so long ago…are you a spirit?"

"Are you?" said Yuko, cocking her head to the side. "No, I'm certainly not a spirit."

"But still…how can this be?"

"The details are too much," said Yuko, walking past him as she spoke, "but to sum it up, in wishing for me to survive, my love made me pay the price of an extended life."

"But if it were _his _wish," said Haruka, "shouldn't _he_ have paid the price?"

"He couldn't have," said Yuko, standing still and looking up at the sky. "Thus the work of _Hitsuzen _in _my_ life has changed forever. A wish made without paying the proper price always brings disorder. Yet disorder can be controlled…if given the opportunity."

Haruka stood beside her. "Is that what you meant all those years ago when you said you were trusting in the future to heal your wounds?"

"Yes. Everything is about to come full circle. You see, Mamoru's son is…very unusual. The circumstances of his existence are unusual, and his destiny is unusual. But all he must do…is never disappear."

"Disappear?"

"Yes. He must never be consumed by his woes. He must never allow himself to be burdened down. And most of all…" she paused, closing her eyes. "No matter what happens, he must continue living…for my sake as well as his."

Haruka tucked his hands behind his back, looking off to the side. "Well, that seems simple enough."

"But it is not."

"It's not? Why?"

"Because he cannot do this alone. He needs a companion—an anchor, if you will." She smiled knowingly. "And it's a niche that Shizuka can surely fill."

Haruka's eyes widened.

"It's true. But his path has not yet been determined. After all, _Hitsuzen _does not always act on its own. We all have the potential to contribute to its flow, and we all have the potential for disrupting it. That is why I grant wishes, for just as you tend to nature's work here in this garden, so do I guide others through _Hitsuzen's_ workings."

"So are _you _going to guide Shizuka?" said Haruka.

Yuko turned away. "I have my place in this scheme. But it is not yet time. Right now it is your turn to nurture his potential." She looked over her shoulder at Haruka. "Just as Mamoru is doing, you should foster every opportunity for strengthening the bond between them. But remember, whether or not he will fulfill his role in that boy's life rests on his shoulders alone. It is _his_ responsibility to make that choice. And as for the boy himself…" she paused, letting out a brief, gentle sigh. "_You _trust in the future. That's all I ask of you." She turned and began to leave.

"Wait!" Haruka called out.

Yuko stopped and turned around. "Yes, what else?"

Haruka bowed. "Thank…thank you."

Yuko nodded, then left him. Walking under the shade of the tall trees, she stopped near the edge that marked the end of the path and the beginning of the main grounds, looking back. As she stood there, her heart and mind remained heavy with doubt. Doubt and an odd twang of regret, like a bitter aftertaste following an equally bitter meal.

"Forgive me, Clow," she said, lowering her head. "But I can no more do this alone than the boy can."


	12. Contest

_**CHAPTER 11:**_

_**CONTEST**_

Kimihiro approached the steps of the large slide that sat in the middle of the playground, eyeing them keenly. For quite some time now, this slide had been a forbidding obstacle...not because of its size (it was really a rather small slide), but because of the awful spirit that had once lingered in the tree trunk nearby. But thanks to Shizuka's intervention at the picnic a few days prior, the spirit was driven out and had apparently opted not to return. So while Kimihiro's focus remained fixed upon the slide, an inkling of gratitude towards his yellow-eyed acquaintance tickled the back of his mind.

With little hesitation, Kimihiro climbed up the slide's steps. He gripped the metal handles, but they had become terribly hot in the bright sunlight, and he immediately let go of them. Nevertheless he soon reached the top of the steps, where the slide's descent awaited him. With an eager grin he slid down, not minding the heat of the slide upon his rump (for the slide, being metal, had also become quite hot). The ride lasted only seconds, but Kimihiro savored it. When he had reached the end, he looked back at the slide with a proud smile.

Still wishing to milk all the joy out of it as he possibly could, Kimihiro began climbing _up_ the slide. Gripping the sides, he began inching his way back up to the steps, a somewhat challenging task but he managed it all the same. At last he reached the steps, smiling at the thought of climbing down them, then _up_ them again, then sliding down the slide again, _then_ perhaps climbing back _up_ the slide again, then going _down_ the steps again, then going back _up_ them again...

"Yo," said a familiar deadpan voice.

"Aaaahh!" Startled, Kimihiro lost his grip and quickly slid all the way back down the slide, landing flat on his rump on the ground.

"Idiot," said Shizuka, climbing down the steps to join Kimihiro. "You can't slide _up _a slide."

Kimihiro bolted to his feet. "Oh yeah? I could have if you hadn't snuck up on me, you buttwipe!"

"You said a bad word," said Shizuka. "I'm telling."

"Oh no you don't!" said Kimihiro, grabbing Shizuka by the collar of his shirt.

"Let go," said Shizuka. But Kimihiro gripped tighter, pulling Shizuka in his direction. Eventually Shizuka lost his balance and fell backwards on top of his bespectacled friend, knocking them both to the ground.

"Aaarrgh! You're crushing me!" squealed Kimihiro. He struggled to push Shizuka off him, but his spindly arms and legs were no match for Shizuka's pudgy body. Finally with a forceful push Kimihiro was able to wriggle free. Without Kimihiro beneath him, Shizuka fell flat on his back.

Kimihiro stood up and brushed some dirt off his clothes. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Shizuka was still lying on the ground.

"Are you just gonna lay around like that all day?" said Kimihiro.

"I'm lookin' at the clouds," said Shizuka.

"What ya wanna do that for? They're just a bunch of boring clouds!"

"They look like other stuff if you use your imagination. Wanna lay here with me and see?"

Kimihiro shrugged, his curiosity slightly piqued. He lay down in the grass beside Shizuka and looked up at the sky. After a moment, he scowled. "I don't see nothin'!"

"I said you gotta use your imagination, idiot," said Shizuka. He pointed upwards. "See, that one kinda looks like a cat."

"Huh?"

"Look real close. See its pointy ears?"

Kimihiro squinted, looking closer. "Hey...it kinda does!"

"Ya see now?"

Kimihiro nodded, resting his arms behind his head. "That one over there looks like...uh...it looks like..."

"Looks like what?"

"Ummm...it's round like a circle...and it has floppy ears like a bunny rabbit..."

"What kind of stupid thing is that?"

"It's not stupid! I just wish I knew what it was..."

Ignoring Kimihiro, Shizuka searched the skies some more. "That one looks like a rice ball...and that one next to it looks like an ice cream cone...and the one next to _that _one looks like a piece of pizza...and that other one over there kinda looks like a sushi roll..." His stomach growled, and he rubbed it. "I'm hungry..."

"Is food all you can think about?" said Kimihiro.

"Right now it is," said Shizuka.

Kimihiro shook his head and went back to searching the skies. One cloud formation right in the middle of the sky grabbed his attention like a tight squeeze on the hand. His eyes widened, and his mouth was agape.

Shizuka looked over at Kimihiro and the mesmerized expression he wore. "What is it? Whatcha see now?"

Kimihiro pointed up at the sky. "It...it looks like a butterfly..."

"It does," said Shizuka, "but what's the big deal?"

"It reminds me of...of…"

"Of what?"

Kimihiro rolled over onto his side and whispered into Shizuka's ear, "Yuko."

"Yuko?" said Shizuka.

"Shhhhh!" Kimihiro slammed a hand over Shizuka's mouth. "Not so loud! My Mama's on that bench over there!"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Yuko made us promise not to tell, remember?"

Shizuka nodded. "Oh, you mean that weird lady who found you in the mall. Her name was Yuko?"

"Yes...and I told you, she's NOT A WEIRD LADY!"

"Didn't you just say we need to be quiet?"

Kimihiro stared blankly and lay back down on the grass.

"Anyway," Shizuka said softly, "why does that cloud remind you of her?"

"Cause there was a butterfly on her necklace," said Kimihiro. "Don't you remember?"

"Kinda, I guess."

Kimihiro looked back up at the butterfly-shaped cloud. "I think...I wanna see her again."

"Why?"

Kimihiro flipped over on his side and glowered at Shizuka. "What's it to ya? Maybe I just wanna see her!"

Shizuka yawned. "You're just as weird as she is, you know."

"I AM NOT WEIRD!"

"Whatever," said Shizuka, rising to his feet. "You bring any food with you?"

"No!" said Kimihiro, sitting up. "And even if I did, it wouldn't be for YOU, you dumb pig!"

"You know, if you learn to cook all good and stuff like your dad does," said Shizuka, "you could make me food someday."

Kimihiro folded his arms and pouted. "Hmmph! No way THAT would ever happen!"

Shizuka's stomach rumbled again. "I'm gonna go get my grandpa. He'll know where to find food." He walked off, looking over his shoulder. "You gonna come with me?"

Kimihiro sighed and got up.

Some distance away, Hinanjo was sitting on a bench reading a magazine, though still doing her best to keep an eye on Kimihiro.

"Hey," said Shizuka, ambling up to the bench alongside Kimihiro.

Hinanjo looked away from the magazine. "Hmmm?"

"You seen my grandpa anywhere?"

"Your grandpa?" said Hinanjo. "Well, what does he look like?"

"Turn around and you'll see," said a voice, accompanied by a soft chuckle. Hinanjo turned around and there stood Haruka dressed in a fine black kimono and grey hakama.

"Oh...it's you," said Hinanjo. "So I finally get to meet you."

Haruka smiled and nodded. "I'm sure Mamoru's told you plenty about me." He bowed at Hinanjo. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well."

Shizuka ran up to his grandfather's side. "Hey."

Haruka looked down. "Yes, Shizuka?"

"Are we gonna go soon?"

"Go? Don't you think you ought to stay and spend some more time with Kimihiro?"

"But I'm hungry," said Shizuka.

"Ah, I should have known," said Haruka. "After all, you didn't even touch your yakitori at the restaurant."

"I didn't like it. I didn't like none of that food there."

Haruka grinned and shook his head. "Always so picky about your food...it's always got to come from a place you trust." He bent down and ruffled Shizuka's hair. "Ah, but you certainly trust your...'Uncle Mamo's' cooking, don't you?"

"Don't call him Uncle Mamo," said Shizuka. "He hates that. You gotta call him Mr. Watanuki."

Haruka laughed. "How am I not surprised? He was always an uptight one."

He turned to Kimihiro. "And just where is your father today?"

"Workin'," said Kimihiro.

Haruka turned back to Shizuka and smiled. "Would you like to go see...'Mr. Watanuki' at work? Maybe he'll make some treats for you and Kimihiro."

"Actually, Kimihiro and I always go visit him at work after coming here," said Hinanjo, "would you and Shizuka like to come with us?"

"Certainly," said Haruka. "That sounds perfect. The boys can spend some quality time on the train ride together."

"'Qualalility time' my butt!" shrieked Kimihiro in protest.

"Kimihiro!" scolded Hinanjo.

"But Mama, I don't wanna be stuck on a train ride with Shizuka! Can't he go on another train or something?"

Hinanjo turned to Haruka. "So I guess Mamoru's gotten _you_ into his madness as well?"

"What do you mean?" said Haruka.

"His whole obsession with sticking the boys together. Can't he see that it drives Kimihiro crazy?"

Haruka smiled at her knowingly. "It may be inconvenient for your son, but being with Shizuka is important for him."

Hinanjo frowned. "Had Mamoru been hitting the sake again when he told you that?"

"He didn't tell me." He recalled his conversation with Yuko. "But still…I know these things."

* * *

The train slowed to a stop, and the doors opened. A large crowd of passengers departed, the remainder of which consisted of Haruka, Shizuka, Hinanjo and a very sullen Kimihiro. As they made their way out of the station, Kimihiro kept his arms folded, his head lowered, and an angry scowl on his face. He trailed some paces behind his mother, occasionally glancing up to make sure he was still close to her, and then he would look down at the pavement again. He was so wrapped up in his frustration that he scarcely noticed that they were approaching the mall.

Shizuka looked behind his shoulder at his sulking friend. "You okay?"

Kimihiro replied with a curt "Hmmph!" and looked away.

"Kimihiro, please," said Hinanjo. "Try to be nicer to Shizuka. You didn't even talk to him at all on the train ride."

"I didn't have nothin' to say," mumbled Kimihiro.

The automatic doors slid open, and the four of them entered. The rush of the cool air conditioning gave them all a much needed, though sudden, relief from the outside heat. They made their way to the escalator in the middle of the lobby. Haruka and Shizuka got on it, and Hinanjo was about to join them when she noticed Kimihiro was lagging behind.

"Kimihiro, come on," she urged him.

Kimihiro looked up and joined her on the escalator.

Soon they were on the top floor, with the food court in close proximity. The smells caught the attention of a now ravenous Shizuka, and he perked up, looking around at all the eateries. His gaze quickly focused on Miyuki Café, which he recalled from the previous mall visit. He scampered off ahead of the others, excited.

Haruka and the others caught up with him, but when they reached the counter Mamoru was nowhere to be found; in his place was a younger and much different fellow holding a container of fresh donuts in one hand and scratching his head with another. He was wearing the same apron Mamoru did—light pink with the Café's logo embroidered in the middle—so Hinanjo assumed him to be a co-worker of his.

"Excuse me," she said to him.

The young man looked up. "Huh?"

"Is Mamoru Watanuki here?"

"Uh..." he cocked his head to one side, "Mamoru who?"

"Mamoru Watanuki! He's my husband and he works here."

He blinked. "What?"

Hinanjo rolled her eyes and groaned. "Tall, green eyes, black hair, glasses...ring any bells?"

"Is that you, Hinanjo?" Mamoru's voice called from behind the kitchen door. He pushed the door open with his shoulder and elbow, carrying a box of small pre-packaged waffles with both hands. He looked at his co-worker with disapproval. "I _told_ you, Tonchiki, the donuts go on _that_ side of the display case!"

"That side?" Tonchiki looked in the direction Mamoru was pointing.

"Ohh...okay, I forgot..."

Mamoru sighed. "You know what? You put the waffles on the rack and I'll handle the donuts."

"Uh...okay," said Tonchiki. He set the donuts down and took the waffles from Mamoru, moving to the far end of the counter where an all but empty display rack stood. Mamoru picked up the donuts and his tongs, and began setting them in their proper place. "My apologizes, dear" he said to Hinanjo, "Tonchiki's new."

"So I gathered," said Hinanjo.

As Mamoru put the donuts in the display case, Shizuka pressed his face against the glass and watched him fervently, a faint runnel of drool forming at the edge of his mouth. Kimihiro, also enticed by the sugary scent of the donuts, pushed Shizuka aside, only to be promptly pushed aside himself.

"What is this?" said Haruka. "No greeting from my other son?"

Mamoru looked up. "Oh! Haruka!" He smiled and bowed. "It's so wonderful to see you. What brings you here today? In the mood for some of my fabulous taiyaki? I still haven't forgotten Saihana's recipe, you know..."

Haruka smiled wistfully at the memory of his wife, who had passed away a few months before Shizuka was born. "Perhaps," he said, "but most importantly, Hinanjo and I have brought the boys here."

"You did?" Mamoru laid his work aside and peered over the edge of the display case, grinning. "Ha! You did! Oh, just look at them getting ready to enjoy a treat together!" He picked up the donuts and tongs again. "Would you two like a donut? They're fresh from the oven; still hot and sweet!"

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

"All right," said Mamoru, "just wait until I put all of them away, and then I'll give you some."

The boys nodded eagerly and watched him place the donuts in the case, following him with their eyes. By the time Mamoru had finished his task, Kimihiro's appetite had skyrocketed. He pressed against the glass, giving all the flavors a once over, then stepped back, rubbing his belly. "I could eat ALL of those..."

"No you couldn't," said Shizuka.

"Could too!" barked Kimihiro.

"Could not. Maybe I could, but you couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I like 'em the most. I had a donut this morning, you know."

"Actually, that was a rice ball," Haruka interjected.

"Oh. Still...I bet I could eat more of 'em than you could."

"Oh yeah?" Kimihiro brandished his fist. "I'd like to see you TRY!"

"I'd like to see YOU try," said Shizuka.

"Hmmph! Maybe I will!" He turned to his father. "Dad?"

"Yes, Kimi?"

"Gimme ALL the donuts you got. Shizuka and I are gonna have a contest."

"Are you sure? These donuts are for my customers, you know..."

"I DON'T CARE!" Kimihiro stomped his foot. "I WANNA HAVE A CONTEST!"

There was a loud clattering from the other side of the counter. Mamoru turned around to see the waffle display on the floor and Tonchiki looking over at him with a clueless expression.

"Uh..." He pointed at Kimihiro. "Uh, the kid did it."

Mamoru covered his eyes with his palm and shook his head.

* * *

In due time, Kimihiro and Shizuka were sitting at opposite ends of one of the food court's tables, two large boxes of a dozen donuts nearby.

"I'm not so sure this is the right way to handle things, Kimihiro," said Hinanjo. "If you eat that many donuts, you're going to get sick."

"No I won't!" said Kimihiro. "You just watch!"

Hinanjo shrugged. "All right then, it's your choice..."

"So how's this gonna work?" asked Shizuka.

"If I eat the most donuts, I win," said Kimihiro. "Duh! That's how a contest works, stupid?"

"But what happens if I win?"

"Shut up! You're not gonna win!"

"But what if I do?"

Kimihiro groaned. "Okay! Okay! If you win, I'll spend the night in your dumb old temple house, okay?"

Shizuka shrugged. "Okay."

Mamoru, standing behind Kimihiro, grinned and clapped his hands at the idea of a sleepover. Haruka, seeing Mamoru's excitement, smiled and shook his head. "So," he asked the boys, "are you two ready to go?"

"Ready!" said Kimihiro, staring Shizuka down with a smug look.

"Ready," said Shizuka coolly.

"All right!" said Mamoru, "One...two...three...GO!"

Kimihiro instantly began stuffing his face with donuts, chewing and swallowing them as quickly as he could. Looking across the table, he saw Shizuka taking his time, pausing to lick the residue from his face and fingers. Reaching for more donuts, Kimihiro laughed to himself. _What a slowpoke!_ He thought. _This is so easy. _ He crammed more into his mouth.

A few minutes passed, Mamoru and Haruka still watching the boys with amused grins on their faces. Kimihiro was down to the last donut in his first box, while Shizuka still had half of his first box left to go.

Kimihiro, still cocky, shoved the donut into his mouth; two others he was still chewing were in there as well, causing his cheeks to puff out like a chipmunk's. Swallowing the huge mouthful, he nearly choked, and pounded his chest with his fist in an attempt to make things easier.

"Kimi...maybe you should slow down a bit," said Mamoru.

"Shut up!" said Kimihiro, opening his second box of donuts. Hinanjo, sitting at a neighboring table, rolled her eyes.

By the time Kimihiro had finished off half of the second box, Hinanjo's prediction came true: with each donut, he found himself growing exceedingly queasy. He looked up and saw Shizuka finally reaching the last two donuts of his first box. Gathering all his resolve, he picked up another donut and feebly took a large bite out of it. Upon swallowing, he tossed the remaining half aside and hunched over, clutching his stomach.

"Are you all right?" asked Mamoru.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, reaching over for the half of the donut. He stuffed it into his mouth and gulped it down...and that was the last straw. "Ooooghh..." he whimpered woozily, falling out of his seat.

Shizuka looked up from his donut eating to see Kimihiro on the floor, his tongue hanging listlessly out of his mouth and his hand on his belly.

"Uh, do I win?"

Kimihiro belched.

"Guess that means yes." Shizuka popped another bite of a donut into his mouth.

Haruka raised Shizuka's hand, grinning. "The winner!"

Mamoru and Hinanjo helped Kimihiro to his feet. He still hunched over in pain. "I TOLD you you'd get sick," Hinanjo reprimanded. Kimihiro waved his hand and ignored her.

"So you're gonna spend the night at my house?" said Shizuka.

"Ugghh...no," said Kimihiro. "I…I ate the most..." He belched again.

"But you didn't finish."

"I...don't care..." He hunched over some more. "Ugghhh...I think I'm gonna hurl..."

"Let this be a lesson, Kimihiro," said Hinanjo sternly. "Don't try to show off like that ever again."

"Don't be so harsh," said Mamoru. "And besides, he gets to spend the night with Shizuka now! How perfect is that?"

"Oooooghhh...it huuurrrts..." Kimihiro whined.

"Don't worry, Kimi," said Mamoru. "Maybe Mom can get you a nice fizzy soda, maybe a Ramune?"

Kimihiro nodded weakly.

"And then you can pack up everything you want to take to Doumeki Temple tonight. When I come home from work, I can help you; then come sundown, Mom and I will take you there."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" said Hinanjo.

"What?"

"The sleepover. He's never stayed overnight without us before..."

"Oh, don't worry. As far as I'm concerned, the Doumekis are part of our family. You've got nothing to worry about. And as I said, it's the perfect bonding opportunity! Don't you think so, Haruka?"

Haruka chuckled and nodded. "Yes...if you say so." He turned to Hinanjo. "I told you before; your husband knows what he's talking about."

Hinanjo frowned, still full of doubt. She looked down her still (literally) bellyaching son, and took him by the hand. "Come on, Kimihiro; let's go home and I'll help you feel better." She turned to Haruka and Mamoru. "Now, if he's still sick, the sleepover can be called off…right?"

"I suppose so," said Haruka.

"Agreed," said Mamoru. Then something occurred to him, and his eyes widened. "Oh, Hinanjo, surely you wouldn't—"

"Of course not!" Hinanjo snapped. "What kind of mother would I be if I let him suffer?"

"A bad one! That's my whole point!"

Haruka put a hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "Mamoru, relax…"

Mamoru took a deep breath, then walked up to Hinanjo. "Sweetheart, I know you're worried. It's just as you said: it's the first time he's spent the night by himself." He shook his head. "Wait, what am I saying, he's not going to be by himself at all! The Doumekis were so good to me when I was growing up, and I'm positively certain they'll give Kimihiro the same treatment." He thought for a moment, then grinned roguishly. He edged closer and whispered in Hinanjo's ear, "And besides, it's been quite some time since you and I had any…mmm, 'alone time.'" He twirled a strand of her hair.

Laughing softly, Hinanjo pushed his hand away. "You have a point. Maybe…maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all."

"Oooogghh… hurry up Mama!" Kimihiro wailed. "I REALLY don't feel good n—" His face turned a slight shade of green, his eyes bulged, and he slammed a hand over his mouth.

"Aahh! Okay, hang on," said Hinanjo, "I-I'll get you to a restroom…" She looked over her shoulder at the others. "Sorry, but I've got to run!" And with that she hastily left the food court.

Shizuka, still sitting at the table, watched Hinanjo and Kimihiro leave, then took a bite out of the donut he was holding. "Well," he said, pausing to swallow, "guess tonight's gonna be fun, huh, Grandpa?"

Haruka laughed and ruffled Shizuka's hair. "Oh yes…tonight is going to be fun." He looked up at Mamoru and gave him a playful wink.

Mamoru nodded, winking back at him. "Very fun indeed."

Once again there came a clattering sound from Miyuki Café. Mamoru whirled around and saw that the display had fallen over again, and packages of waffles were consequently strewn all over the floor.

"Uh…this time it was the wind," said Tonchiki. "Someone musta…uh, left the window open."

Mamoru groaned, stomping back to the Café.


End file.
